Falling Wishes: Book One: T R A P P E D
by Stormfeather of IceClan
Summary: Young Acaciapaw must leave her Clan, SkyClan, when it is threatened by rogues and along with her sister, Lunarpaw, she goes to the Clans seeking help. When she meets some apprentices from WindClan they must band together to save the innocent. But when dark forces are secretly rising, can these apprentices save SkyClan . . . and each other?
1. Prologue

Falling Wishes: Book One: T R A P P E D

**Prologue**

"You have one season to give us your answer, Falconstar. Do not test my patience any further than that," a gray tom snarled.

Falconstar stood on the Rockpile and glowered at the rogue leader who stood in his camp. Falconstar shifted his weight on his paws as his Clanmates grew restless at waiting for an order to attack. However, Falconstar would not rise to the bait.

"Leave," Falconstar growled. He felt the air thicken with hostility as the rogues clawed the ground, waiting for their leader to answer.

The rogue leader, Adder, smiled darkly then waved his tail and his warriors started to file out of the gorge that SkyClan called their home. "One season," Adder murmured then followed his warriors.

Falconstar paced in his den, panicked about what to do. His Clan could not risk sending any warriors for help. Besides, who was there to help SkyClan?

"Dad?" a quiet voice called from the entrance of Falconstar's den. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Come in, Acaciapaw. What can I do for you?" Falconstar called.

Acaciapaw strode in gracefully; her blue eyes glinted with determination. "Dad, I want to help against the rogues. SkyClan _needs_ help. May I please go to the four Clans and seek help? I really want to help and face it dad, we will be destroyed _again_ if we don't get help." Acaciapaw said, cutting right to the chase.

Falconstar hesitated, "Acaciapaw . . . I don't think you understand the dangers that lurk in the four Clans."

Acaciapaw interrupted, "I think your _overestimating_ the dangers of the Clans. May I remind you that they helped rebuild us?"

Falconstar frowned and sighed in defeat, "Acaciapaw, those rogues _will_ try to stop you. Even if you get past them will you be able to avoid them when you get help and you're coming back?"

Acaciapaw shook her head, "I'm an apprentice now, dad. I _can_ take care of myself! Please let me try!" Acaciapaw pleaded, her voice raising a notch.

"Alright Acaciapaw, but your sister goes with you. Don't tell your mother I'm allowing this, I'll explain it to her when you two leave." Falconstar said, not looking at his daughter but staring at his paws instead.

"We'll be gone before sunrise." Acaciapaw promised.


	2. The Storm

"Hurry!" Lunarpaw shouted.

Acaciapaw pounded after her twin sister, silently wishing her pelt was black so she could hide in the darkness of the storm as easily as Lunarpaw could.

"I can't see through all this rain!" Acaciapaw wailed. _StarClan don't let us get lost before we have even started!_ Acaciapaw listened behind her for the sound of the rogue's pawsteps that were there only moments ago.

"Can you hear them?" Lunarpaw called over her shoulder.

Acaciapaw opened her mouth to answer but thunder roared, spooking her into silence. She pricked her ears, determined to find out if they were still being followed.

Nothing reached her ears. Nothing.

"I think their gone," she meowed to Lunarpaw once the thunder quieted down.

Lunarpaw slowed down but still kept at a brisk jog. Rain sleeted down hard, pounding against the two she-cats. Acaciapaw winced as an ice shard struck the ground near her paws. _It's hail. Those rogues planned it perfectly! Threaten us just before leaf-bare and return when leaf-bare is over!_ Acaciapaw bristled with rage.

"Acaciapaw watch out!" Lunarpaw yelped as Acaciapaw slammed into her and they tumbled down the long stone slope.

Acaciapaw crashes against the stone wall and tumbled down a sharp slope. Rocks raked against her pelt and her claws felt broken and limp.

"Lunarpaw!" She wailed just before she crashed into the ground. She screamed in pain as Lunarpaw smacked against the ground with a hard _thump _right next to her.

Acaciapaw struggled to lift her head, but she felt dizzy and uncertain of her movements. Rain pelted down onto her and pressed her into the ground, refusing to let her get to her paws.

Darkness engulfed the two sisters as they rested at the bottom of a short but steep cliff.

_StarClan! StarClan save us! _Acaciapaw wailed silently.


	3. A New Friend

T R A P P E D Chapter 2

**Lunarpaw's POV**

"Hey are you okay?" a sympathetic voice asked.

Lunarpaw groaned in response and cracked open one eye. Two gentle amber eyes looked into hers. Lunarpaw tried to sit up but her bones felt like exploding rather than helping her.

The black and white tom helped her sit up and he rocked back on his heels and stared at her intently.

"Err, thanks . . . where am I? And where is my sister . . .?" Lunarpaw trailed off as she looked around the den.

The black and white tom seemed hesitant, "Your sister? You mean the white she-cat? With the single black paw?" he questioned.

Lunarpaw nodded. "She's still unconscious, you seemed to recover and come out of the coma faster," the black and white tom meowed. "Blackears is with her now. You don't have to worry." He added when he saw Lunarpaw's look of panic.

Lunarpaw hesitated then asked, "Is Blackears your medicine cat?"

The tom stepped back sharply with both surprise and shock on his face, "H-how did you k-know that?" he asked with a baffled look on his face.

Lunarpaw's tail curled in amusement, "Yes . . . Am I in one of the four Clans that moved to the lake?"

The black and white tom nodded, "You are, you're in WindClan, I'm Lightningpaw."

"I'm Lunarpaw, nice to meet you. You're not the medicine cat apprentice are you . . .?" Lunarpaw asked quizzically.

Lightningpaw snorted, "As if I would be a medicine cat apprentice! I'm a warrior for sure! Hey . . . which Clan are you from? RiverClan?"

Lunarpaw shook her head, "No. I'm from SkyClan. My twin is too, her name is Acaciapaw. We came on a quest. SkyClan _needs_ help or we will be destroyed _permanently_!" Lunarpaw said, her high soprano voice becoming raspy with urgency.

Lightningpaw shook his head, "Take it easy. First let's see if you can walk. Then we can check on your sister and sort this out. I'm sure you just bumped your head," Lightningpaw said, trying to sound reassuring.

Lunarpaw struggled to her paws and let out a frustrated huff. Lightningpaw slid over to me and let me lean on him. "By the way, I was the one that found you both," he said, pretending to be haughty.

Lightningpaw guided her out of the shady den and led her into a bright clearing. Lunarpaw blinked at the harsh light and stepped back hesitantly. Wind buffeted her fur and forced her back further. Dozens of eyes fixed themselves on her.

Lunarpaw shook her head in confusion, amber eyes, green eyes, blue eyes, yellow eyes, they all stared at Lunarpaw, as if trying to shrink her.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you," Lightningpaw promised.

He guided me across the clearing, trying to keep me away from the groups of cats that milled around the clearing. Lightningpaw led me over to a small tunnel dug in a small hill, like a rabbit burrow only it was obviously for cats.

"I'm not good with underground," I muttered, shrinking back into my fur.

Lightningpaw snickered silently, "C'mon. Your sister is in there."

When Lunarpaw tried to step back, Lightningpaw pushed her into the burrow and came in behind her, blocking the way out but letting some light flow through to assure Lunarpaw that there was life.

Lunarpaw looked around searching for her sister's familiar white pelt.

A black tom sat near her, sorting leaves, flower stems, and berries into neat piles. "Blackears." Lightningpaw mewed.

The black tom jumped in surprise and sent herbs fluttering around the den. "Lightningpaw and . . ." he trailed off, looking a bit flustered.

Lunarpaw glided elegantly towards him and started picking up the herbs that were scattered. "Greetings. I'm Lunarpaw and that's my sister, Acaciapaw. We're from SkyClan."

Blackears gaze sharpened in understanding, "Falconstar wants help?" he asked immediately.

Lunarpaw looked up in surprise. "You know about Falconstar?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Blackears nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, we knew each other long ago. I assumed he wasn't dead, with his nine lives and all," Blackears chuckled lightly.

Lunarpaw managed a smile. Lightningpaw bent down next to her and started picking up some herbs and pushing them against the wall of the burrow.

Blackears smiled sympathetically at Lunarpaw, "You have gone through a lot in the past few sunrises. Rest now and maybe your sister will be awake soon. You should rest so you can help her around."

Lunarpaw scrambled to the back of the den in a nest near Acaciapaw's and curled up. She watched Lightningpaw and Blackears for a while then slowly became lulled into sleep.

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw watched the two she-cat twins uncertainly. They were so unusual. What sisters were born as exact opposites? _StarClan knows what SkyClan is like if just this one she-cat is so . . .different._

After mewing a farewell to Blackears, Lightningpaw slinked out of the medicine den and over to the apprentice's den where Lunarpaw had been resting. Given the small space in the medicine den, Blackears had put Lunarpaw into the apprentice's den.

After curling up into his nest, Lightningpaw closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep as darkness creeped into the sky.

**Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! It was fun to write, and I **_**will**_** try to update regularly (Maybe one or two chapters a day or more) and I'll try to make the chapters longer but Chapter 3 will be a small chapter. R&R please!**


	4. Golden Eyes

T R A P P E D Chapter 3

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw screamed as she was chased through the forest. She could feel hot breath on her heels as she ran. _Faster! Faster! _She urged her paws.

_You will never escape_, a dark voice snarled. Acaciapaw wailed in fear and ran faster. Dark laughter filled her ears and she shrieked as she felt claws sink themselves into her pelt. Pain raked through her, only it was far worse than the pain from the cliff.

Acaciapaw crumbled to the ground as a huge force leaped onto her. She screamed and tried to rake her claws down the strange cat. Acaciapaw opened her eyes and looked at the cat for the first time.

It was a tom, made of shadows, his eyes were golden in the night and his growl was scarier than a lion. His claws are the fiercest thing about him, they're _golden_. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" Acaciapaw shouted.

The tom leaned down and snarled into her ear, "_Join us. Or all you know with perish under _your _claws."_

Acaciapaw bolted awake in her nest. She stared around in the unfamiliar den. _What a nightmare! _She thought. Shivering she got to her paws unsteadily.

"Hey what are you doing out of your nest?" a black tom asked.

Acaciapaw stepped back, unsure of what to do.

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw jumped to his paws in the middle of his nest. _Golden claws . . . what a nightmare!_

He shivered and shook his pelt. Creeping out of the den, he blinked at the bright sunlight. Lightningpaw looked around the clearing and saw the white she-cat with the single black paw. _Acaciapaw! _He thought as the name hit him.

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Darkness swirled around Lunarpaw's paws. _Join us! You know you can't resist joining. Join us and you will have more power than you will ever know. _

Lunarpaw stepped back. "No! I can't! You cannot change me!" Lunarpaw snarled in frustration. Golden eyes appeared from the darkness.

A white tom slithered out, golden eyes glowing. _Join us and you will know more than you can imagine. _He sneered.

The tom leaped at her and he could touch her darkness engulfed her dream.

Lunarpaw bolted up in her nest. She was breathing hard and her blue eyes were wide with shock. _Golden eyes! That cat had golden eyes!_

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw crawled out of her nest in the apprentice's den. Her brother Lightningpaw was already gone. She licked her wounds that Snowflame had given her from the night before.

Giant snowflakes spill out of the clouds. "Emberpaw!" a voice hissed.

Emberpaw glanced around the clearing. Lightningpaw crouched down in the shadows of the medicine den's entrance. Emberpaw padded over and crouched down next to her brother, her faded red pelt was plastered against her sides.

Lightningpaw lowered his voice, "Emberpaw, I need your help. The cats that were found by the cliffs yesterday, they need help."

**Hey guys! I know I have like Chapter 3 on the top of the pages but in the scroll to choose the chapters it technically called Chapter 5. Well it's just Chapter 3 of the story. So yeah! Anyways R&R and if you have any questions just ask me in reviews. I will reply to reviews! Until next time**

**-Stormfeather**


	5. The Sign

T R A P P E D Chapter 4

**Mossleaf: ****Thanks! I really appreciate that! :D **

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw followed Lightningpaw into the medicine den. Inside waited the two twin she-cats–Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw– Emberpaw faintly recalled.

"Hello," Acaciapaw murmured. Lunarpaw didn't say a greeting but she smiled pleasantly.

Emberpaw tipped her head, "You needed help?" she asked.

Lunarpaw nodded, "We come from SkyClan. One night about a moon ago, rogues came to our camp. Their giving us until the end of leaf-bare to leave; if we don't they're number out do us. They _will_ destroy us.

Emberpaw easily put the pieces together, "And SkyClan sent you and Acaciapaw to get help from the four Clans?"

Acaciapaw nodded, "Yes. WindClan was the first Clan we found by the lake. We were originally headed for WindClan camp but the cliff accident . . ." Acaciapaw trailed off.

Lightningpaw spoke up for the first time from where he sat next to Acaciapaw, "I think we should tell Sandstar. I'm positive she would want to help."

"No, we need to tell _all_ the Clans. When is the next Gathering?" Lunarpaw asked.

Emberpaw's tail curled in amusement, "Tonight actually. Has SkyClan been to a Gathering before?" she asked.

Acaciapaw looked a little offended, "Yes we have. But there aren't any Clans around us. So . . . It's probably a lot different," she meowed stiffly.

"Have you both asked to go to the Gathering yet?" Lightningpaw asked. Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw shook their heads.

"I can ask for you," Blackears spoke.

Emberpaw jumped in surprise. The black tom had been sitting in the back of the den the whole time and no one had seen him.

Lunarpaw turned and blinked gratefully, "Thank you, Blackears."

Emberpaw was amazed at how calm Lunarpaw had remained. "We will need some cats to come with us ahead of the Clans. As representatives, you know? Maybe you two can come! We can't take a huge patrol. If you two come it will just be the four of us and it will be safer that way. Less risk at being discovered," Lunarpaw mewed.

Acaciapaw brightened, "Yes! We could all four go!"

Blackears remained quiet at this suggestion, "That's risky. This could cause the leaders to panic or cats in the Clans will grow nervous."

"But there were always meant to be _five_ Clans!" Acaciapaw argued stubbornly.

"Blackears! Blackears you need to see this!" a voice called from outside the medicine den.

"I'm coming Swanwing!" Blackears darted around the apprentices and into the clearing.

Emberpaw looked curiously at the entrance and followed Blackears out. Lightningpaw and Acaciapaw followed with Lunarpaw on their heels.

Emberpaw looked up into the sky. The sky was blood red. Snow littered the clearing but the gray clouds that were in the sky had disappeared.

Acaciapaw hissed at the sky and Lunarpaw grinded her teeth together.

"You see?" Lightningpaw murmured to Blackears.

"SkyClan . . . It's a sign! SkyClan will be destroyed in blood unless the Clans help!" Blackears choked out.

Acaciapaw shrunk back and bumped into Lightningpaw. Lunarpaw muttered something about loyalty and Blackears pressed his ears into his head and darted off towards Sandstar's den.

"A sign!" some cat yowled. "It's a sign of destruction!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update soon! R&R! And which pairing do you like better, LunarXLightning or AcaciaXLightning? And do you guys like Emberpaw's views? Whose view would you like me to do more? Tell me in reviews! Thanks for reading, until next time!**

**-Stormfeather**


	6. The Gathering

T R A P P E D Chapter 5

**And At the Gathering . . .**

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw glanced at the sky, still shaken by the sign. The blood red sky had disappeared, being replaced by think, fluffy snow clouds. Snow littered the clearing as Sandstar stood near the entrance.

"Swanwing, Blackears, Fernleaf, Shinefeather, Cloudfur, Lionclaw, Roseblossom, Brackenpelt, Lightningpaw, Emberpaw, Acaciapaw, and Lunarpaw," Sandstar called, standing on the top of her paws to see over the huge drifts that piled in camp.

Acaciapaw scampered over, her white pelt making her just another white fluff in the snow. Acaciapaw squeezed in between Lightningpaw and Brackenpelt. "Can you wait for the Gathering?" Lightningpaw asked excitedly, his breath sending white puffs into the air.

Acaciapaw smiled and nudged him, "At least you know what it's like! Besides, cats are going to be freaked out by Lunarpaw and I. Have you ever seen two cats so exactly alike but so different at the same time?" Acaciapaw exclaimed playfully.

"WindClan, let's go!" Sandstar announced.

Acaciapaw raced after Sandstar, but she fell to the very back of the line next to Lunarpaw. The two SkyClan apprentices didn't stand a chance of keeping up with the long-legged WindClan warriors.

Lightningpaw slowed down to run next to Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw. "You guys okay? Sorry about all the speed, Sandstar really hates being late."

"It's okay," Acaciapaw panted. Lunarpaw accelerated, pushing herself past Acaciapaw and Lightningpaw.

"Hurry up you slow slugs!" she yowled gleefully.

Acaciapaw pelted along next to Lightningpaw and slowed down and skidded to a sharp halt as they neared the tree bridge. Panting hard Acaciapaw and Lightningpaw leaped up onto the tree bridge. Lunarpaw waited on the other side and had a triumphant smile on her face.

"Slow slugs," she whispered as the three of us crawled through the bushes, shoulder to shoulder.

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw watched in amusement as Lunarpaw and Acaciapaw's jaws dropped. "I know its huge right?" Lightningpaw asked, eyes glinting with amusement.

He nudged the two stunned she-cats and urged them to come and meet the other apprentices.

Leading them through the throng of cats, they guided them over to two RiverClan apprentices, Breezepaw and Blazepaw. "Hey guys! This is, Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw! They're . . . visiting the Clans." Lightningpaw mewed, introducing his new friends to his old ones.

Blazepaw slinked up next to Acaciapaw, "Hi!"

Lunarpaw stepped back, shocked as Breezepaw stood next to her, "Where do you two come from?" Breezepaw asked, guiding Lunarpaw through the crowd, separating her from her sister.

Blazepaw started speaking to Acaciapaw and she answered, truthfully, kindly, and smiling the whole time. Lightningpaw's pelt itched as he watched them. _Is that jealousy? _He wondered, shocked.

Hastily stepping in between Acaciapaw and Blazepaw he murmured, "Come on Acaciapaw, I'll show you the best place to sit so we can see the leaders."

Blazepaw shot a glare at Lightningpaw but Acaciapaw didn't see it but she said, smiling, "I'd love to!"

Lightningpaw smirked at Blazepaw then lead Acaciapaw near the roots of the tree where four cats sat on the roots and four waited in a large pine tree. Acaciapaw stared up into the tree, fascinated.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Brushstar yowled. "ShadowClan has little to report; we have two new kits in the nursery, Seedkit and Finchkit!"

"Seedkit! Finchkit! Seedkit! Finchkit!" The Clan cats roared.

"Why do they cheer all together like that? I thought they were in different Clans," Acaciapaw whispered.

Lightningpaw flicked her shoulder with his tail, "A kit is a blessing to any Clan. Medicine cat may be the heart of the Clans but the kits are the heartbeat of the Clans."

Acaciapaw smiled lightly, "That's nice. Kits are so precious and innocent."

Now it was Ivystar's turn to speak, "ThunderClan has done well. The first snow has arrived, however ThunderClan will admit we had a ton of fun in the snow around sunhigh." Ivystar stepped back, grinning from ear to ear.

Darkstar padded forward sheepishly, the black she-cat was very timid. "RiverClan has been well. The snow brings harsh weather to our streams but RiverClan will remain untouched mostly by this small problem. We have three new warriors, Bramblepelt, Creamfur, and Amberheart. Also we have a new apprentice, Mosspaw." Darkstar whispered quietly, making Acaciapaw crane her neck to catch the she-cat's quiet words.

"Bramblepelt! Creamfur! Amberheart! Mosspaw!" The Clans thundered once more.

Sandstar stood once the cheering had died down, "Cats of all Clans, WindClan has had many surprises this moon. Two SkyClan apprentices were coming to the Clans and they have been welcomed into our camp. The two apprentices have news for all the Clans."

Sandstar beckoned her tail to Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw; the two she-cats stood as if cued.

**Lunarpaw's POV**

"Tell us all you know," Brushstar said, staring down at the two she-cats with a curious expression.

Lunarpaw glanced at Acaciapaw. Acaciapaw smiled lightly and waved her tail at Lunarpaw, showing that Lunarpaw herself had authority rather than Acaciapaw.

"It all began about a moon ago," Lunarpaw began, "Rogues came to our camp, and they wanted it very, very badly. The leader, Adder, threatened our father, Falconstar, that he would destroy SkyClan unless we handed over the land and camp by the end of leaf-bare. Falconstar allowed Acaciapaw and I to come to our sister Clans, seeking help. Falconstar sends his regards and his plea for help. SkyClan needs heroes!"

Acaciapaw raised her voice now, "We ask you, will you fight with us?" she asked.


	7. We Have United Once Again

T R A P P E D Chapter 6

**We Have United Once Again**

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw watched the so-called "SkyClan" cats in shock. She had heard the stories of SkyClan and how ThunderClan's old leader, Firestar, had rebuilt the lost Clan. Even after hearing the stories, Mosspaw did not entirely believe that SkyClan actually existed.

Darkstar spoke up quietly, "I think we should help them, the Clans _have_ united together before."

Brushstar remained quiet, as if considering all his chances carefully.

"Well if there is anything I know it will be that ThunderClan will fight with you," Ivystar declared, she shifted her position on her branch and leaned down to start discussing the importance of this with her deputy, Dustypelt.

Mosspaw stared at Brushstar; he was the only one left. Sandstar and Darkstar had silently declared that they had chosen to fight with SkyClan, even though they had never spoken a word.

Brushstar stood up; the ShadowClan leader looked reluctantly at Lunarpaw and Acaciapaw. "ShadowClan will fight," he announced in a poisonous voice.

Mosspaw noted the looks of uneasiness and uncertainty pass between some of the ShadowClan warriors. _Why are they hiding?_ Mosspaw wondered.

Darkstar raised her timid voice so that she could be heard, "The Clans can prepare and travel before SkyClan's deadline. I think we need to send a few representatives from a Clan or two to show that we _will_ come."

Sandstar and Ivystar nodded their approval. Brushstar murmured, "You speak wisely, Darkstar."

Ivystar glanced nervously amongst her Clanmates, "But . . . who will the representatives be?" she asked.

Acaciapaw spoke up from her position on the ground, "Lunarpaw and I was wondering if Lightningpaw and Emberpaw could journey with us?" she asked, glancing at Lightningpaw, Emberpaw, and Lunarpaw for support.

Lightningpaw and Lunarpaw smiled at Acaciapaw and Emberpaw nodded sharply.

Mosspaw studied the leaders' faces carefully, Brushstar revealed surprise, Ivystar held determination, Sandstar nodded in agreement, and Darkstar smiled in admiration.

Mosspaw stood up sharply, making the cats around her glance at her curiously, _Why in StarClan am I doing?_

"I want to go too!" she called out. Some cats snickered and others threw her sympathetic glances.

RiverClan's deputy, Rainfall, stood up from her position on the roots of the tree, "We all want to go, Mosspaw. But not all of us are going to get to go on the first trip. I'm afraid you will have to wait until all the four Clans go together. Lightningpaw and Emberpaw can go on the journey."

"But why?" Mosspaw asked, her voice rising into a quiet whine.

Rainfall looked a little frustrated, "Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw have _invited_ Emberpaw and Lightningpaw. Emberpaw and Lightningpaw didn't invite _themselves_! Besides you are much younger than them, Mosspaw. You are merely half a moon into your apprenticeship."

Brushstar lashed his tail impatiently, "Well that settles the matter. You apprentices that are going; be very careful. The Clans will set out as soon as possible; Lunarpaw, Acaciapaw, you have nothing to fear."

Sandstar leaped off her branch, "The Gathering is over! Go home and tell your Clanmates what's happening."

"WindClan, this way!" Sandstar called, leaping up onto the tree bridge and streaked across it.

Mosspaw simmered with anger and jealousy. _Scolded in front of all the Clans! _She snarled in her thoughts.

Mosspaw smiled to herself; yes . . . she would get to go on with the four apprentices ahead to SkyClan. The RiverClan apprentice smirked and stalked off the island in the water and swim strongly towards RiverClan camp.

_Yes . . . in the end I will get what I want_, Mosspaw thought, smiling to herself.

**Ohhh Mosspaw's got a plan! I know how much people hate cliffhangers so don't worry I will update very soon! (By the way Mossleaf this was NOT meant to make you sound mean at all it's not even you) MOSSPAW IS NOT MY CO-AUTHOR MOSSLEAF! MOSSLEAF IS LUNARPAW! Anyways please R&R! Which POV do you guys like the best! If you guys read this please tell your friends to consider reading it! I need more reviews (Sorry if I'm sounding rude you don't have to if that was rude)! **

**-Stormfeather**


	8. Arguements and Emberpaw's Secret

**Mossleaf of SwiftClan: Thanks so much! I know I hate cliffhangers too so that's why I'm updating! Hope you like it ****;)**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

Arguments and Emberpaw's Secret

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw stalked a mouse along the ThunderClan border. Her ear twitch and she stalked forward silently.

"Hey get away from that mouse! It's on ThunderClan's territory!" a deep voice snarled.

Emberpaw hissed in frustration as the mouse squealed and ran across the border onto ThunderClan's side of the forest. "It's on your side _now_!" she shouted.

A muscular red tom–maybe an apprentice's age–stalked out of the ferns and stood on the edge of the bank. "Well the forest territory was never really WindClan's anyways," he smirked.

Emberpaw lashed her tail, "Why are you trying to make me angry? The Clans all are going to travel together! We should be working together, not trying to get on each other's nerves!" Emberpaw exclaimed.

The tom shot Emberpaw a glare. "You're Emberpaw right? You get to go ahead of the others! You don't have to stay behind like the rest of us!" he growled.

Emberpaw shrunk back into her pelt. She turned and stalked away into WindClan's forest territory. The red tom yowled after her, "That's right WindClan cat! Just run away with your tail between your legs like the coward you are!"

Growling quietly to herself, Emberpaw padded up a slope. She wasn't about to give away to her anger.

_Argue, argue, and argue! _Emberpaw thought angrily. _Is that all ThunderClan apprentices enjoy doing?_

Emberpaw shrieked because she was losing her temper so bad.

A shadow leaped out at her, Emberpaw shrieked for real this time.

Death clung to the air.

**Violetpaw's POV**

Violetpaw watched silently as Adder held his meeting with his followers.

"And so my fellow followers, we strike by the end of leaf-bare. We will kill every last one of the SkyClan cats, take their homes, and take their prey!" Adder thundered.

Violetpaw winced when Adder talked about death but straightened up when Adder's gaze swept over her. _I'm no traitor! _She thought.

_I'm no traitor, I didn't betray my Clan, I didn't betray my Clan . . . _Violetpaw told herself over and over again.

And yet no matter how many times Violetpaw told herself, she knew deep down she was a traitor.

**In StarClan**

"There have always been five Clans!" Leopardstar reminded a cranky gray she-cat.

"Have you ever thought that sometimes there have to be sacrifices?" Yellowfang retorted.

"Enough!" Shadowstar snarled, the first leader of ShadowClan was very picky on battles. "There have always been five Clans! Besides, Yellowfang, I think Leafstar deserves to decide whether the Clans assist SkyClan or not! She was the first leader of new SkyClan. Remember where loyalties are _supposed_ to lie!"

Yellowfang's tail flicked in anger as Shadowstar reminded her of when she left ShadowClan for ThunderClan. "You _know_ what Brokenstar did to your Clan, Shadowstar. Do not judge my actions and forget his," Yellowfang muttered.

Willowbreeze from RiverClan spoke up from her position next to her mate, Crookedstar. "Remember Spottedleaf's sacrifice? I think we know about sacrifices, Yellowfang. I have to agree with Shadowstar, this is not our choice to make, those skies are not ours to walk. Only SkyClan's ancestors should be able to decide the fate of SkyClan."

Bramblestar nodded, "Should we ask Leafstar?"

"Those skies are not ours to walk," a quiet voice reminded everyone. Dovewing cut her way neatly through the crowd. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Ivypool flanked her.

Jayfeather's sightless eyes gazed into the distance. "Does no one recall the battle of the Dark Forest? We banded together before. Borders are just lines, they cannot separate the Clans. _Any_ of the Clans."

Hushed voices broke out among the StarClan cats. Talk about the Place of No Stars, the Great Journey, and the Battle of BloodClan were spoken off, some arguments burst out but were quickly silenced by Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Brackenfur, Minnowtail, and Tawnypelt.

"Have the Clans ever really been separated? They stood by each other before who says they can't now? StarClan hasn't separated and so the Clans never really will be," a black she-cat spoke from the back of the crowd.

"Hollyleaf, silence! This is business about those who know SkyClan," Kinkfur sneered.

"Kinkfur hold your tongue! This is business of all StarClan, Hollyleaf is welcome just as much as you are," Whitestorm growled.

Snowfur padded forward next to Bluestar, "So it's settled? StarClan travels as one to SkyClan's skies. Together we are united, together we fight, and together we are brave." Snowfur mewed.

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw leaped at her mentor, Spottedpelt, her claws sheathed. Spottedpelt dodged swiftly and Mosspaw spun around with a frustrated hiss. The young RiverClan apprentice had been asking her mentor to take her battle training so that Mosspaw's plan could start coming into formation once the clever she-cat had learned to fight.

Staying to the ground this time Mosspaw slithered towards Spottedpelt, moving like lightning. She lashed out her paw and scooped Spottedpelt's front paw out from under her, making her mentor making a strange bowing-like posture.

Mosspaw smirked to herself and moved fast like a viper and hit Spottedpelt gently in certain places in her sides and shoulders, making her mentor's muscles lock so she was trapped in that position.

"Mosspaw? What did you do?" Spottedpelt asked, a little panic rising in her voice.

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to try something, I must have just made your shoulder sore or something. I bet their just . . . ah, resting," Mosspaw lied, her tongue feeling slippery in her mouth.

Spottedpelt narrowed her eyes and studied Mosspaw carefully. "Why are you lying to be Mosspaw?" she asked.

Mosspaw glared at her mentor, "I'm not!" she argued.

Spottedpelt sighed as her muscles began to unlock, "Is this about not being allowed to go ahead with the SkyClan cats and the two WindClan apprentices?" she asked.

With her pelt beginning to feel hot with embarrassment at acting like such a kit at the Gathering Mosspaw shook her head. "No, I just don't want WindClan to think their better than any of the other Clans. It's nothing. Forget it. . ."

"Look your muscles are unlocking!" Mosspaw exclaimed, hastily changing the subject.

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw nibbled on a rabbit as she waited for Emberpaw to return to camp so they could discuss leaving.

Acaciapaw looked up as she her shaky pawsteps approach camp. "Emberpaw? Emberpaw what's wrong?" Acaciapaw called.

The snowflakes that poured from the sky seemed to have picked up their pace, falling into Acaciapaw's eyes, making her blink hard to clear her eyes of the melting snow.

Emberpaw trembled and had a haunted look on her face. "I . . ." she broke off.

"Emberpaw what is it? You can tell me, Emberpaw!" Acaciapaw urged.

The rusty brown apprentice shook her head, "It's . . . err, nothing. I just was uh . . . imagining things!" Emberpaw muttered.

_What's your secret, Emberpaw?_ Acaciapaw wondered.

**I will update soon! ;) Do you guys think I should do another one of Violetpaw's POV? Anyways, as the time to leave draws nearer, tensions are rising! What's going on in StarClan that's putting some cats on the edge? (Kinkfur and Yellowfang for example). So many mysteries! The next chapter will be a medicine cat chapter about one of the Clan's medicine cats (haven't decided which one yet). So it will be short, maybe. Then in the chapter after that you will learn Emberpaw's secret. **

**-Stormfeather of IceClan**


	9. Prophecy

**Yes in the last chapter in the scroll it said "Quarrels and Emberpaw's Secret" then in the chapter it said, "Arguments and Emberpaw's Secret" well I assure you that wasn't a mistake, I merely couldn't fit the whole title, "Arguments and Emberpaw's Secret" so I had to substitute with "Quarrels" Anyways enjoy the story! R&R**

Prophecy

Dawntail padded along the worn trail with the other medicine cats. StarClan would speak to her tonight. She could feel it in her bones.

"–yes juniper berries would be a good choice for aching bellies if there was no watermint," Featherwing was explaining to her apprentice, Rosepaw. Dawntail flicker her ears, annoyed. Featherwing was an excellent medicine cat but she just didn't know when to stop talking.

Picking up the pace, Dawntail padded up the path and over the tiny rise. She stared in amazement at the Moonpool and padded down the short slope, her paws slipping into the old paw prints of the ancient cats that walked here before, the Clans came to the lake.

Lapping just a few drops of the ice cold water and curled up. The cold water droplets had changed into burning fire, making Dawntail feel like her insides were raw. Closing her eyes, she felt her exhaustion shattering and blackness surrounded her until a bright light shined in her face.

Opening her eyes Dawntail found herself in a meadow. She glanced around, searching for any sign of StarClan.

StarClan was empty.

"Hello?" Dawntail called out. _So much for my theory about being visited by StarClan with a special message_, Dawntail thought.

"Dawntail," a gentle voice cooed.

Dawntail whipped around to face a Dewwhisker (Jayfeather's apprentice, Dawntail's mentor). "Dewwhisker!" she yowled, happy to see her mentor who died at such a young age. "Where are Snowfoot and Amberleaf?" Dawntail asked, looking around for Dewwhisker's siblings.

Dewwhisker padded forward and touched Dawntail's nose with his. "I have a message for you. As for my Snowfoot and Amberleaf . . . all of StarClan left on a mission. Just Willowshine, Stormsky, Viperfang, and I were told to stay here to deliver the new prophecy."

Dawntail stepped back, shocked. "A new prophecy? _All _of StarClan going on a mission?" she asked in disbelief.

Dewwhisker looked slightly hurt, "Do you doubt me my friend?" he asked gently.

Taking a few hesitant breathes Dawntail shook her head, "Never Dewwhisker, you know that. How can I doubt you?" she countered.

Dewwhisker eyes clouded over for a brief second then he spoke, "_When unknown blood covers the sky a single burning ember will fall, causing lightning to crackle, the stars to unite, old enemies to rise, and the innocent to die."_

Dawntail narrowed her eyes at her old mentor. Dewwhisker smiled lightly at her. "Go my friend. Wake up. The others are stirring, ponder of this message with them. Live your life for it is yours to live," Dewwhisker whispered. Dawntail closed her eyes as she remembered how early Dewwhisker had gotten killed, soon after his mother, Brightheart had passed, the young tom had gotten cornered in a badger's den.

Dawntail shivered as she remembered hearing her mentor's screams fill the air all the way to camp. _No one could have saved him,_ she reminded herself.

Opening her eyes, Dawntail sat up and looked around the Moonpool's clearing. A quiet trickle filled the air as some water spilled into the Moonpool.

"Why mission does _all_ of StarClan's members have to go on?" Rosepaw whispered, the little she-cat's amber eyes were wide.

"A journey . . . to SkyClan's skies," Flamefur of ShadowClan murmured. Dawntail felt herself nodding in agreement.

"The prophecy . . ." Blackears muttered, dazed.

"_When unknown blood covers the sky a single burning ember will fall, causing lightning to crackle, the stars to unite, old enemies to rise, and the innocent to die." _Featherwing quoted.

Rosepaw scoffed, "It's obvious! '_The stars to unite'_ meaning StarClan! What else?" she mewed, pleased with herself.

Dawntail narrowed her eyes, "'_old enemies to rise'_ which enemies? The Clans have had many, foxes, badgers . . ."

Blackears shrugged, Flamefur looked miffed, Rosepaw looked frustrated, and Featherwing stared into the Moonpool.

"Let's go home. Let the pieces of the prophecy fall where they may," Dawntail suggested.

**Dewwhisker's POV**

Dewwhisker watched the medicine cats from a shallow pool in one of the streams in StarClan. Willowshine came over to him and laid a tail on his shoulders, "Relax my friend," she breathed.

Dewwhisker's eyelids fluttered as he felt Willowshine's breath on them. "What if the prophecy isn't enough, Willowshine?" he asked.

"Dewwhisker," a voice whispered.

Dewwhisker turned to see ShadowClan's old medicine cat, Stormsky coming towards him. She touched her tail to his flank gently, "The medicine cats are wise. They will understand. Especially that young Rosepaw," Stormsky meowed, then winked.

"They are right, Dewwhisker," a voice rasped. Viperfang slide out of the bushes, the old tom was refreshed to his young years but even right now in StarClan he looked old and tired.

This time Willowshine spoke, "I hope it's enough."

**Wowz another cliffhanger! Sorry Mossleaf! Anyways I will update tomorrow, maybe one or two chappies! R&R please, oh and who's POV do you guys want to hear next? Tell me who's your favs!**

**-Stormfeather**


	10. Emberpaw's New Golden Eyes

**Verrryyyymooom: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chappie **** =D**

**Mossleaf of SwiftClan: I'll try not to let this chappie end with a cliffhanger, doubt that it won't though sorry! :P**

**READ WHAT I SAY AT THE BOTTOM WHEN THE CHAPPIE ENDS AND I GET TO TALK! YOU WILL WANT TO READ IT!**

**Emberpaw's New Golden Eyes**

**Emberpaw's POV**

Emberpaw shivered in her nest and panted hard, flopping over to her other side. In her dream she trained with Snowflame.

She hissed in pain and leaped back as Snowflame's claws hit her face. _"Don't fear the claws. In the end they are your best trophies_," Snowflame instructed.

Emberpaw shook her head sadly, "I _killed _a cat with my claws though! Snowflame, I didn't ask to be trained to killed, only to be a better fighter!" she wailed.

"_You killed that cat because I taught you to and no other reason!"_ Snowflame spat.

"No . . . no I couldn't have . . ." Emberpaw broke off. She stared into Snowflame's golden eyes and saw a reflection of her own amber eyes.

Snowflame stepped forward and his bright golden claws glistened.

Emberpaw shrunk back, "Where did you get your golden claws?" Emberpaw challenged, knowing Snowflame hated the subject.

Snowflame's eyes blazed, _"I was innocent. Then I was killed, I was blamed for something I didn't do! Now all I need is pure revenge. Nothing else,"_ Snowflame said, smirking.

Emberpaw closed her eyes and urged her body to fade. _Fade, fade, fade!_ She thought as hard as she could.

Emberpaw opened her eyes and gasped, darting out of her nest. She sat in the corner of the apprentice's den, breathing hard, her amber eyes widened.

Lightningpaw stirred in his nest, "You okay?" he asked with concern brimming in his voice.

The rusty brown she-cat shrugged, "Err, fine. Go back to sleep. I just have, uh dawn patrol." Emberpaw lied smoothly.

Lightningpaw let out a long breath and turned away from Emberpaw. He stretched out, his muscles ripping along his pelt. _He was made for this journey, _Emberpaw thought, _I was not_.

She watched her brother enviously. Lightningpaw looked powerful and restless, strong and yet small, brave and shining like the sun.

Emberpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, her paws light but her chest heavy with despair and fear. _He can't come after me right? He is only in my dreams, he's long dead. Not real . . . _Emberpaw thought over and over.

"Emberpaw, want to come on dawn patrol with us?" Cloudshimmer asked. Emberpaw glanced at her friend and nodded then walked out of camp, following Wolfheart and Brackenpelt.

Her patrol broke into a fast sprint but Emberpaw stayed behind a ways. "Intruder!" she heard Wolfheart yowled.

Instantly Emberpaw burst into a run, catching up to her patrol easily. The WindClan cats stood hissing at a RiverClan apprentice. _Mosspaw, _Emberpaw recalled her name.

"What do you want?" Cloudshimmer asked; her voice was tense and not showing any hint of kindness.

Mosspaw glared with hostility, "I'm staying on my side and I have no intentions of crossing onto WindClan's territory," she growled.

"Make sure you don't," Wolfheart hissed. Cloudshimmer waved her tail sharply and led Wolfheart and Brackenpelt down towards the lake.

"What's RiverClan doing away from the water," Emberpaw asked, half curious and half taunting.

Mosspaw smirked, "When are you and your little group heading towards SkyClan?" She asked.

Emberpaw narrowed her eyes, "The day after tomorrow at dawn, why do you ask?"

Mosspaw's expression turned blank, "Err, no reason." She mewed quickly. Emberpaw stared at her closely, she felt as if Mosspaw had been lying but she didn't chase after the subject because it wasn't important at the moment.

_Not important yet, _the voice of Snowflame cooed. Emberpaw began to panic. "Mosspaw! What color are my eyes, amber right? Not golden, right?" Emberpaw asked, panic rising in her chest.

Mosspaw snorted and muttered something about WindClan cats being mad, "Their amber. Great StarClan you don't even know your own eye color but you're sent on a journey to save a whole Clan," Mosspaw added.

Emberpaw padded away stiffly, heading down towards the lake to catch up with her patrol that–odds are–they were already long gone.

Once reaching the show Emberpaw splashed into the shallows, the freezing water oddly more welcoming to her paws than the icy ground of snow. She walked along the shore, her paws constantly getting grazed against the sharp lake stones.

She stopped suddenly when the air began to twist. Emberpaw stepped back and loud up a gasp, sending a white puff of frozen breath towards the air. The white cloud of breath stuck to the air and formed the muscular shape of Snowflame.

"_You do not run from me,"_ he snarled.

Emberpaw's amber eyes widened in terror, "But you're dead! You cannot come to the lakes, the living are here," she shouted, stepping back.

Snowflame smirked, _"Wrong! I can take a host in the living world, then I can stay!" _Snowflame curled into mist and swirled around Emberpaw.

"No! Stay away from me!" Emberpaw screamed.

"_I'll be painless. Just relax and give in. Let me take control," _Snowflame cooed and lulled.

Emberpaw closed her eyes and swayed on her paws she crawled numbly to the shore. The black mist was gone but she felt something stirring on the inside of her. She stretched out on the shore, her red tail lying limply in the water. Emberpaw closed her eyes, _Hurry. Let's get this over with, _Emberpaw urged.

Emberpaw sighed and all her emotions left her. Her vision disappeared, her hearing left, she couldn't smell anything or speak. Emberpaw began to panic as all the feeling in her body disappeared.

Suddenly all the emotions came back to her and she saw everything sharply. She stared at her body, her rusty brown pelt was the same, her tail waved in the air, and Emberpaw felt full of strength and speed.

_I feel great! _Emberpaw thought. She flexed her claws and stared down at them, waiting to see her pure white claws but instead she saw _golden _claws. Emberpaw stared in horror and raced over to the water and stared into it. Instead of her gentle amber eyes she had golden eyes, fierce and proud.

"W-what d-d-did you do to m-me?" Emberpaw asked dazed.

Snowflame's voice rose up from inside her somewhere and his words appeared in her thoughts, "_I took over. Let me take over now, I will take away all your toils, I can make you run a mile and never grow weary. I can fight for you and come out unwounded."_

Emberpaw considered this, "Show me," she whispered. Instantly her paws responded at Snowflame's will. She took off faster than a rabbit. The ground blurred under her paws as she tore through the long moor grass. Within seconds she had caught up to the dawn patrol; who had just reached camp.

"Where did you go?" Brackenpelt asked, gently.

Emberpaw felt obligated to open her mouth and answer but instead Snowflame spoke for her, "That RiverClan cat crossed the border and stole prey. I doubled back and checked and saw her, I chased her off but she dropped the rabbit into the lake and it got washed away." Snowflame answered, speaking in Emberpaw's voice.

Brackenpelt nodded, "Oh. . . Have your eyes always been golden, Emberpaw?" he asked.

Again Snowflame answered, "Yes. They change with the light."

Brackenpelt nodded thoughtfully and padded into camp.

When Emberpaw carefully tested her paws to see if she had control, they moved at will. She took a couple cautious strides then padded into camp.

Emberpaw looked around and saw Lightningpaw and Acaciapaw sharing tongues at the side of the clearing. Emberpaw padded over and smiled sweetly at them, "Hi guys! Want to battle train with me?" she asked.

Lightningpaw looked up, "Sure."

Emberpaw stood and looked at Acaciapaw, generously waiting for an answer. Acaciapaw glanced up and saw Emberpaw's golden eyes and her blue gaze did not move from Snowflame's golden eyes. "Alright," she mewed suspiciously.

Emberpaw's pelt itched under Acaciapaw's icy gaze. "I'll go get Lunarpaw," Lightningpaw offered. Acaciapaw flicked her tail in agreement and Emberpaw nodded.

When Lightningpaw had gone Acaciapaw slide closer to Emberpaw until she was in her face and then she snarled, "I know you are hiding something; and now I know _what _you're hiding. Your digging yourself into ancient secrets that are better left buried, Emberpaw," Acaciapaw warned.

**Ohhhhh such a good cliffhanger right! Anyways, sorry this took two whole days to write, I know it's sad right? SO HERE'S YOUR REWARD FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THOSE TWO WHOLE DAYS: FIRST 4 PEOPLE TO REVIEW TO THIS CHAPTER WILL GET TO BECOME A CHARACTER IN THE STORY, YOU CAN PICK YOUR NAME AND DESCRIPTION! Cool right? Well then, R&R! Until next time: -Stormfeather**


	11. Hollyleaf's Gift

**READ WHAT I SAY IN THE BOTTOM WHERE I GET TO TALK! YOU WILL WANT TO KNOW! **

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw watched Emberpaw closely as they headed for the training hollow. Those golden eyes were not Emberpaw's; they belonged to the cat with the golden claws.

Lately Acaciapaw had personally been feeling sick. She had spoken to Lunarpaw about it and Lunarpaw had agreed that she too had been feeling sick. With nausea in her stomach Acaciapaw picked up her pace.

When she entered the dip in the plain that marked the training hollow she crouched down she the wind was blowing against her. It seemed stupid to most cats, but when facing the wind, Acaciapaw could pick up the sounds around her much better.

"Okay, lots of swift movements, guys. Rogues tend to be a little careless and aim for anything they can get their claws on. So lots of lightning-quick moves," Lunarpaw instructed.

"Let's split into pairs. Acaciapaw and Emberpaw can fight together and Lightningpaw and I can fight together. Then we can worth as teams and mock battle," Lunarpaw added.

Acaciapaw muttered something unintelligible. Lunarpaw shot her a withering look and told her to "play nice". Padding over to the far side of the clearing Acaciapaw crouched down, facing the wind.

"I'll play offense," Emberpaw mewed, making Lightningpaw cast her a bewildered look from the other side of the clearing.

Acaciapaw heard him mumble something about Emberpaw always volunteering to play defense.

Pricking her ears back to Emberpaw, Acaciapaw heard the rusty brown she-cat quietly arguing with herself.

"Ready or not?" Acaciapaw asked impatiently.

Emberpaw narrowed her eyes at Acaciapaw, "Ready," she said finally.

Emberpaw leaped at Acaciapaw without another word and bowled her over. The golden-eyed she-cat battered Acaciapaw with her paws mercilessly. Suddenly Emberpaw leaped off of Acaciapaw and slinked into the long moor grass.

Acaciapaw searched desperately for her opponent. _Focus, _she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath the blue-eyed apprentice closed her eyes and listened. She heard a sharp blade of grass crunch and spun around and leaped at the spot the noise had come from.

Opening her eyes Acaciapaw landed on Emberpaw and landed on her with a sharp, _Thump!_

Emberpaw was immediately in action. She raked her paws across Acaciapaw's face, blinding her at the sharpness of her blow (even though no claws were used).

_Breathe, young one. Relax and remember what SkyClan has taught you, _a calm voice instructed Acaciapaw in her head.

_Who are you?_ Acaciapaw asked mentally, as she dodged Emberpaw's blow.

_My name is Hollyleaf. Now fight, no worries. I was from ThunderClan, now I am in StarClan. I sensed something dreadful rising so I returned to StarClan's skies before the others. Call to me if you need help, _the voice instructed.

_But I cannot fight battles well. I am slow and clumsy! Help me Hollyleaf! _Acaciapaw begged as Emberpaw flung her across the clearing

_StarClan has blessed you. Your sister Lunarpaw as well. I am your guardian, Acaciapaw... Use your new skill well, _Hollyleaf said mysteriously.

Acaciapaw groaned and got to her paws as Emberpaw charged her. With a lightning quick move Acaciapaw dodged and Emberpaw crashed a clump of grass.

Shaking her head, Emberpaw charged Acaciapaw again. Acaciapaw dodged her the same way she did last time but Emberpaw twisted around at the last minute and tried to tackle the blue-eyed apprentice from behind. Acaciapaw anticipated this and dodged once more.

"Wow Acaciapaw! You moved like lightning!" Lunarpaw exclaimed from the side of the clearing.

Emberpaw let out an annoyed huff and suggested gruffly, "Let's start the mock battle shall we?"

"Alright. Let's do WindClan apprentices vs. SkyClan apprentices. We can learn each other's techniques faster that way," Lightningpaw meowed.

"Oh you are so on!" Acaciapaw challenged.

Lunarpaw bounced over to Acaciapaw and Emberpaw slinked over next to Lightningpaw. "Go!" Lightningpaw yowled, launching himself at Acaciapaw.

Acaciapaw bunched her muscles, preparing to dodge but at the last second Lightningpaw landed a few feet in front of her then sped straight at her.

Eyes widening Acaciapaw dug her claws into the earth to stop from running away like a frightened kit. She steeled herself, and then she pounded against the ground, racing at Lightningpaw.

If the two apprentices met head on they would both be seriously injured, and Acaciapaw knew this. So at the last second she leaped into the air. Lightningpaw sent himself flying into the bracken at the side of the clearing and Acaciapaw landed neatly.

While Lightningpaw recovered, Acaciapaw glanced around to see if her twin needed any help.

The SkyClan apprentice was having trouble dodging Emberpaw's nimble blows but she would hold out.

Lightningpaw hurled himself at Acaciapaw and the SkyClan apprentice was sent sprawling.

Gathering her wits hastily, Acaciapaw hissed playfully at Lightningpaw and prepared to leap at him. Leaping high into the air–a SkyClan worthy jump–Acaciapaw got ready to pin him but suddenly a force crashed into her and made Acaciapaw crumble to the ground.

"Emberpaw!" Lightningpaw exclaimed angrily. "Why in the name of StarClan did you do that?" he asked.

Sourness creeped into Emberpaw's voice, making it sound more sinister. "She would have pinned you and we would have lost!" she exclaimed haughtily.

"You don't have to win every competition you play," Lunarpaw meowed quietly.

"Oh forget it!" Emberpaw snapped.

Acaciapaw spoke up, "Emberpaw . . . those golden eyes . . . they're not yours, are they?" she asked.

Emberpaw shot Acaciapaw an evil glare which made Acaciapaw look at the ground around Emberpaw's paws in embarrassment. Golden claws slide out of Emberpaw's sheathes and Acaciapaw let out a startled gasp.

_From the dream . . ._ she remembered. Then just as fast as she had seen them, the golden claws returned to their sheathes.

"I think we've done enough battle training today. Let's just get ready for the journey ahead of us," Acaciapaw mumbled.

The other three apprentices nodded in agreement.

**Hoped you liked this chappie! So far no new characters from the comments! But seriously, ****I need new character names THAT WILL APPEAR IN BOOK TWO OF MY FALLING WISHES SERIES (AND WILL PLAY EVIL CHARACTERS) ****so please leave suggestions in the comments and I will write them down! Anyways stayed up late working on this soooooo R&R! By the way: Sorry for not updating in a few days, I have been a little brain scattered. I will write the next chappie or two during the day tomorrow and hopefully get to upload them soon! (AND IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW ACACIAPAW'S NEW POWER TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS)!**

**-Stormfeather **


	12. Mosspaw's Instructions

**Ponyiowa: ****Hiya, thanks for reviewing! Thanks for telling me about that mistake in the first chapter, and the names….I just got a kick out of "Fuzzyfur" so I used it: D. Although Lunarpaw does sound like "Moon"paw I thought the same then I remembered from Bluestar's Prophecy, Moonflower, so I tried the name "Lunarpaw" and decided to use it. Also, thanks for warning me about LawlClan, sadly I do not know how to take down chapters, fix them, and then repost D; if you could help me with that I would be grateful! And yes I am the anonymous reviewer; I got an account a few weeks ago! ;D Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw slithered silently out of camp. She creeped through the reeds at the edge of the clearing and glanced around nervously. Stalking through them, she merged into the stream and swam underwater until she was far enough from camp not to be heard.

Breaking the surface of the water, Mosspaw scrambled onto the bank. She shook her pelt free of the glistening water droplets and padded deeper into RiverClan territory. _Quiet! Quiet!_ She reminded herself.

Mosspaw followed the worn down trail to the training hollow. She wanted to sharpen her skills before the journey, which was scheduled to begin in the morning. Once she entered the empty clearing she unsheathed her claws and leaped at a tall willow sapling that was right in the middle of the training hollow.

She scored her claws down the firm trunk and lashed her claws out once more when her paws touched the ground. Mosspaw smirked; she could be the leader in a battle if she wanted. Ever since she began an apprentice, Mosspaw had studied battle like it was her life. Hunting mattered little to her, however she did hunt occasionally. Using lightning fast moves she tore off a branch on the sapling and shredded it.

"More force," she whispered to herself, then slammed her claws against the branch and made it snap loudly. Mosspaw smiled in contentment.

"Very impressive, young apprentice," a voice asked.

Mosspaw whipped around and saw a dazzling tom with a bushy red tail and a tortoiseshell pelt that was coated with stars. "You're . . ." she trailed off and stared at the handsome tom.

"Redtail, yes, I know. I have heard much about you, Mosspaw. When I heard a message had to be delivered to you; I jumped at the chance to visit the mysterious Mosspaw of RiverClan," the tom meowed.

Mosspaw gulped and slightly lowered her head, showing respect for the legendary warrior who was the first victim of the bloodthirsty tyrant, Tigerstar. "What can I do for you, Redtail?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Redtail sat down and wrapped his bushy star-dusted tail around his paws. "StarClan needs to speak with you. They ask you to come to the Moonpool immediately. It's quite urgent, not something to pass up," Redtail said calmly.

Mosspaw hesitated; if she went she would miss a chance to follow the WindClan and SkyClan apprentices to SkyClan.

"Do not worry, you will not miss your chance to follow the other apprentices," Redtail murmured, as if reading her mind.

"StarClan is not against me going against Darkstar's word and sneaking away from the Clans?" Mosspaw asked.

Redtail smiled lightly, "You will discover why at the Moonpool. The best of luck to you, Mosspaw, StarClan light your paths."

Redtail disappeared, leaving Mosspaw to ponder if she should go or not.

"I think I will regret this," she muttered, then she sprinted through RiverClan territory.

Mosspaw tried to ignore the shouts of bewilderment by the dawn patrol as she dashed past them and over the border. She streaked across WindClan territory, wanting to avoid all encounters with the ever-jumpy moor cats.

She pelted up the border, her right side of her body on WindClan territory and her left side in ThunderClan territory.

Mosspaw's breath came in short puffs once she reached the top of the ridge. She walked down the ancient path and slipped into the paw prints of the many cats that lived at the lake before the Clans.

When she reached the edge of the Moonpool she lapped a few drops then curled up and slept.

**In StarClan**

Mosspaw opened her eyes and sat up. She was surrounded by five cats, one from every Clan. _Even SkyClan . . . _she thought. She recognized four of the five cats from stories and descriptions she had heard in stories.

_Rosepetal from ThunderClan . . . Tallpoppy from ShadowClan . . . Tornear from WindClan . . . and Leopardstar from RiverClan . . . _Mosspaw thought.

"Welcome, Mosspaw. StarClan has been waiting to talk to you," Tornear announced.

_**To be continued . . . .**_


	13. Pain

**Mossleaf of SwiftClan: ****Thanks so much! Here's your update, enjoy it =D**

**Acaciapaw's POV**

Acaciapaw opened her eyes at the sound of groaning. She raised her head and yawned. _The journey is today, _she immediately thought.

Shuffling to her paws, Acaciapaw glanced around the den as another groan split the air. Hastily ducking her head outside the den, Acaciapaw looked up at the sky and noticed it was still dark out, but the morning light was spreading a thin layer of light over the hills.

Ducking back inside the den, Acaciapaw hurried over to her sister, Lunarpaw, who the groans were coming from. "Lunarpaw? Lunarpaw are you okay?" Acaciapaw asked.

Her sister crouched down in her nest, shivering like a leaf. "What happened?" Acaciapaw asked.

Lunarpaw shook harder, "My dream . . . Yellowfang came to me. She said that I would need an extra skill for our quest. Then she touched my nose with hers and then my insides felt like they were burning up. They felt like fire, Acaciapaw!" she wailed. "Then I woke up and it was terribly cold. I can't stop the cold, Acaciapaw, I'm not strong enough."

Acaciapaw pressed against her sister in comfort, "Its okay. I received a gift too. Hollyleaf gave it to me, she said she was my guardian and to call to her when I needed help. Now I can run very, very fast," she whispered.

Lunarpaw nodded, "Yellowfang said I can now sense danger when it's close to us. I suppose Yellowfang is my guardian too since she was my gift-giver." Acaciapaw nodded in agreement and grew quiet.

"Can you make the journey today? Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow, your power sounds very . . . sensitive; we might want to let it settle in," Acaciapaw suggested. Lunarpaw rested her head on her paws sadly and moaned in annoyance. "I'll go tell Sandstar, Lightningpaw, and Emberpaw. Wait here," Acaciapaw murmured.

Slipping into the clearing Acaciapaw pattered across the clearing and paused at the entrance of the leader's den. "Sandstar, may I speak with you?" Acaciapaw called into the leader's den that was the side of a tiny hill with a small alcove.

"Is that you Lunarpaw? Or is it Acaciapaw? I get you both mixed up so easily!" Sandstar answered, her voice was pleasant.

Acaciapaw shifted her position, "Acaciapaw. I need to speak with you about the journey. It's very urgent."

Sandstar's pleasant voice disappeared and she spoke gravely, "Come in. Tell me, is there anything I can do?"

Acaciapaw shuffled into the alcove and stared at her paws, _Should I tell her about StarClan's gift? _She wondered.

_It is your secret to tell. Only you and Lunarpaw can decide your fate. Have faith in yourself, Acaciapaw_,Hollyleaf replied, honestly.

Acaciapaw bit her tongue, _how can I have faith in myself when I just mess it up again? _She asked herself. This time Hollyleaf remained silent.

"Sandstar, Lunarpaw has a small fever. It's nothing serious to go to the medicine cat for. We decided to go onto the journey tomorrow. You have our apologies for the delay," Acaciapaw stated, timidly.

Sandstar nodded, "I understand. Have you told Lightningpaw and Emberpaw or do they already know?"

"I'm headed out of camp to find them. Do you know if they could have gone on a patrol?" Acaciapaw asked.

Sandstar pondered for just a moment then answered, "Emberpaw is on the dawn patrol. However, Lightningpaw is not in camp or on a patrol. I suggest that he is mentally preparing for this journey."

Acaciapaw nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Sandstar." Acaciapaw dipped her head and backed out of the leader's den.

Acaciapaw smiled to herself and padded out of camp causally and when she saw no one was following she raced off, her paws barely touching the ground. She followed the dawn patrol's scent trail to the ThunderClan border and slowed her pace when Fernleaf, Cloudfur, Sharpthorn, and Emberpaw came into view.

"What's going on?" Acaciapaw asked.

Sharpthorn didn't even turn around, "RiverClan. I can smell a RiverClan cat, right here going up the border, but they never crossed into ThunderClan territory. They stayed right on the border."

Fernleaf tilted her head, "You mean, like the intruder was heading to the Moonpool? It doesn't smell like Featherwing or Rosepaw," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah but with fish-breathes you never know," Cloudfur mumbled with a smirk, making both Sharpthorn and Emberpaw snicker.

Acaciapaw's tail flicked sharply and Fernleaf let out a snarl of anger. "Shut up, Cloudfur. Respect your fellow Clans," Fernleaf snapped.

Cloudfur narrowed his eyes and looked away from Fernleaf. Acaciapaw spoke up, "Well . . . Emberpaw, we are delaying the journey. We are setting off _tomorrow _instead of _today. _No worries?" Acaciapaw said with a terrifying smile.

Sharpthorn dropped his gaze at the smile and Acaciapaw closed her mouth and giggled quietly. She took off running before Emberpaw could answer. The she-cat would only ask questions.

Acaciapaw took several more minutes to search WindClan territory for Lightningpaw.

"No sign of him. Help from above, Hollyleaf?"Acaciapaw asked out loud.

_One moment please. _Hollyleaf answered. Acaciapaw scuffed her paws onto the ground. _He is at the ridge at the very top of the territory. On the ridges you fell off of when you first arrived here. _

Acaciapaw took off, "Let's go then!"

Hollyleaf seemed to mentally hesitate, _Hurry he is . . . confused. Almost in pain, though nothing has happened to him physically. _

"Lightningpaw is in . . . pain?"

_**To be continued . . .**_


	14. StarClan

**Mosspaw's POV**

Mosspaw stared at the five cats. How should she react? Surprised or expectant? "Who are you?" she asked, staring intently at the one cat she did not know the name of.

The unfamiliar tom spoke, "I am Sagepaw of SkyClan. I was granted the permission to travel these skies to visit you."

Mosspaw dipped her head, "Greetings."

Leopardstar spoke impatiently, "We have called you here for a reason, Mosspaw. We know you are worried about angering StarClan for disobeying and following the SkyClan and WindClan apprentices on their journey."

Mosspaw scuffed her paws on the ground, embarrassed. "I know it's against Darkstar's wishes but I feel as if I _must_ go!" she exclaimed.

Rosepetal smiled and laid her tail on Mosspaw's shoulder. "We understand. That is why each of us has come as a representative for our Clans. Mosspaw, ThunderClan grants you safe passage and good luck in your journey."

Mosspaw blinked in relief, and then felt nervousness clawing her once more as Tallpoppy approached her. "ShadowClan supports you as well," she whispered.

Tornear stepped forward, "WindClan wishes you great speed and fast travels on this new journey that has unfolded before you."

Sagepaw came forward, "SkyClan cannot survive alone. We know you can help and we have faith that you will come to our aid."

Mosspaw smiled weakly at him.

Leopardstar came forward last. "RiverClan has never really had a spotlight before. We are so glad you have allowed the other Clans to see what we can do. As one combined, the five of us have a gift for you. Cherish it greatly for it could save your life."

The five Clan cats stepped forward and surrounded Mosspaw, leaving her in the middle of a circle. Sagepaw walked forward and touched his nose to Mosspaw's. "With this life I give you faith. When all is lost, I encourage you to keep going, even on the most fatal of nights."

Mosspaw gasped as the life flowed through her, hardening her muscles but making her suffer through the pain at the same time.

"Have faith in you strength, Mosspaw. When I was still alive I was trapped by dogs, I did not have any faith that my Clanmates would fine me, but they did. Do not make my mistake. Do not underestimate."

Tallpoppy spoke now, "StarClan has faith in you, Mosspaw. We know you can make a difference to these cats on the journey."

Tornear opened his mouth next, "Hurry and awaken. The WindClan and SkyClan cats are about to set off."

Rosepetal smiled, "Good luck!"

Mosspaw collapsed in front of the five cats and was surrounded by inky blackness.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail coughed hard and her muscles trembled with effort to keep her standing.

Ivystar watched her with concern lingering in her gaze. "Dawntail you have to understand, if you are not better by the time the Clans are set to depart, ThunderClan can stay and wait for you."

Dawntail scoffed, "No. I will depart with you, my Clan needs me."

Shaking her head Ivystar approached the sick she-cat, "The Clan does not have any kits currently and you have no apprentice. I will not risk you dying, you have no replacement, and without a medicine cat, ThunderClan is lost," she whispered.

"They have you, Ivystar. Whatever this disease I have is I am sure I can handle it. Just leave me be," Dawntail begged.

Ivystar closed her eyes sadly and left the medicine den.

Dawntail let out a shaky breath and broke into another coughing fit, _Oh StarClan how long can my strength last?_

**Violetpaw's POV**

Violetpaw followed her mentor into the small cave that was filled with moss that shined.

Sorrelfeather beckoned her, "It is time to present you to StarClan, are you ready?" she asked. Violetpaw nodded. "Then please step forward," Sorrelfeather whispered.

"I, Sorrelfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan," Sorrelfeather began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

Violetpaw gulped and stood as still as a stone.

Sorrelfeather spoke again, "Violetpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Violetpaw nodded again.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat," Sorrelfeather announced.

"Violetpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Violetpetal," Sorrelfeather's voice was filled with pride. "StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination."

Violetpaw winced slightly, _why did she have to say loyalty? _ Then she shook her head, _I am loyal! _She reminded herself.

_I am loyal. _


	15. The Stranger

**Acaciapaw's POV**

"Lightningpaw what's wrong?" Acaciapaw asked. Her flanks heaved slightly as she stood step towards her friend.

Lightningpaw shook his head and avoided Acaciapaw's gaze. "Emberpaw is so distant these days. It's like she's a whole different cat. When our parents died, my brother, sister, and I promised we would remain close. I'm just . . . scared of the future. I don't want it to change the past," he whispered.

Acaciapaw's eyes softened, "Brother?" she asked.

Lightningpaw trembled. "Yes. It was just before my parents died. Emberpaw and I had a brother, Darkpaw. No one really knew what was wrong with Darkpaw, it was like he was cursed. Everything he seemed to touch would just . . . turn rotten or useless. Once when he managed to catch a mouse, it had maggots inside of it. Then Darkpaw stared drifting away, he would just seem so bitter and dull. He died getting smashed by some falling rocks from these cliffs, we dug away the debris but . . . there was no body. Then our parents died and Emberpaw and I started drifting . . ."

Acaciapaw's tail drooped. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Lightningpaw sighed, "We'll before we set off I want to check the cliffs where Darkpaw died. Please, Acaciapaw, I want to know what happened. You would do the same if it was Lunarpaw."

Acaciapaw padded up to Lightningpaw and settled down on her belly next to him. She buried her muzzle into his shoulder and inhaled his sweet scent. "Of course we can check. Lunarpaw has a fever of some sort. So we're heading out tomorrow instead of today. Do you want to check now?" Acaciapaw asked.

Lightningpaw's eyes looked vacant. "Yes, let's head out now. Follow me I'll show you where _it_ happened," he meowed.

**Later at the cliffs . . .**

"This way!" Lightningpaw pounded towards the cliffs. At the bottom there lied a huge pile of boulders. "Right here," Lightningpaw whispered in a hoarse voice.

Acaciapaw leaped up onto the boulders. "We'll start from the top and sweep down until the bottom," Lightningpaw called.

"Wait the cliff side here . . . it's crumbling," Acaciapaw murmured. Lightningpaw jumped up onto the boulder Acaciapaw was resting on.

"On three we charge it?" he whispered.

Acaciapaw nodded in agreement.

"One . . . two . . . THREE!" Lightningpaw shouted. Both apprentices raced at the rock and banged against it as hard as they could.

It crumbled immediately and the two apprentices fell down a huge shaft. Hot air buffeted against them and they tumbled down. Acaciapaw let out a scream and hot air filled her lungs, choking her for a few seconds.

The two apprentices hit the ground with a hard _thump_! Acaciapaw groaned.

She blinked and scrambled to her paws. They were in a cave. It was dark but a soft patter of pawsteps could be heard. "Who's there?" she called into the gloom.

Lightningpaw moaned and mumbled something before he climbed to his paws.

"I will not harm you," a gentle voice called out.

"Who are you?" Acaciapaw growled.

A small wiry she-cat emerged from the shadows, "I am Celandinepaw. Welcome to the Labyrinth."


	16. Trust

**The Allegiances are at the end of the chapter, I had to take it down so I could keep LawlClan off my tail. Anyways, I added warriors, apprentices, kits (you get the picture) because, well, I guess it would just make more sense! Enjoy the update!**

**Selah Lament: ****Thanks so much! Here's your update, by the way, your Celandinepaw! :D **

**Mossleaf of SwiftClan:**** Thank you, that was very kind of you. Here's your update. **

**xXJayfeatherXx: ****Yes, Acaciapaw. I chose it because I think the Acacia Tree is beautiful, and I wish I could see one in real life. Oh and I like your story, "It's My Life" fantastic job. **

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Lunarpaw woke up in her nest the next day. Her illness had left her as quickly as it had come but she couldn't seem to find her friends anywhere. She searched around camp everywhere. Emberpaw was the only one there.

"Emberpaw have you seen Lightningpaw or Acaciapaw? We have to go now and I can't find them anywhere," Lunarpaw called.

Emberpaw looked confused, "I haven't. They have been missing since last night; do you think they went ahead without us?"

Lunarpaw frowned, "Acaciapaw wouldn't do that."

"Let's just head on. I'm too impatient to wait, besides, they probably went ahead. We'll catch up and surprise them!" Emberpaw exclaimed.

Lunarpaw nodded, "Alright . . . I guess. Let's go!" Lunarpaw bounded out of camp. Emberpaw was hard on her heels and gaining speed.

The two raced on, out of WindClan territory until they were racing by the cliffs. Emberpaw dropped back to Lunarpaw and muttered, "We're being followed."

"How do you know?" Emberpaw asked. Lunarpaw stared at the ground as her paws tore over it.

"I can just feel it."

Emberpaw instantly stopped dead in her tracks and whoever Lunarpaw had sensed following us zoomed past her. Emberpaw sprang into action and started chasing the cat. Lunarpaw wheeled around to face the cat but it crashed into her.

Lunarpaw yowled in surprise. "Who are you?" she shouted.

Emberpaw reached them a second later and shoved the cat hard. "Why are you following us?" she snarled.

Lunarpaw recognized the cat as Mosspaw, "Mosspaw what do you want?" She hissed.

Mosspaw looked worried, "I want to come too. Let me come, I have StarClan's blessing of safe passage. Please let me join you," she begged.

Emberpaw chuckled, "No way! Just run back to your Clan now."

Lunarpaw narrowed her eyes and she could just barely make out the six starry shapes of StarClan cats surrounding Mosspaw, as if protecting her. "No, wait!" Lunarpaw choked out. "Let her come. StarClan allows it; no clouds have covered the sun."

Emberpaw frowned, "Fine. Whatever. Just don't get in the way fish-breath."

Lunarpaw's eyes widened. Emberpaw was never so disrespectful. Mosspaw dipped her head hastily to Lunarpaw and nervously followed Emberpaw at a brisk pace.

_Great StarClan! What has happened to my friend, Emberpaw?_

_She has changed, _Yellowfang whispered. _Just focus Lunarpaw. Pretend you don't notice and just go with it. Soon the truth will come out._

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. When she went to Adder the night before he had ordered her to kill Ravenpaw as a warning to SkyClan, and she did. Now the black tom lied in camp and the Clan gathered around him in sorrow. Violetpetal buried her nose into his fur sadly.

_You did not deserve to die, Ravenpaw. I promise I will avenge you even to my last breath. I was doing this for my Clan, _Violetpetal thought.

"Do you think the rogues killed him?" Violetpetal recognized the voice of Brightmask, Ravenpaw's mother.

Violetpetal wanted to wail in distress, she wanted to scream out the truth for all cats to hear. Brightmask spoke again, but in a much softer voice, "I guess they did. Why though? Why little Ravenpaw, what did he do to them? All he wanted was to be the best warrior ever."

Violetpetal shoved her muzzle into the dirt. What had she done? She was a monster now.

"Violetpetal! Come quick, Bluepelt is kitting!" Sorrelfeather called from the entrance of the nursery.

Violetpetal got to her paws in a flash. _I will fulfill my duty to the Clan. I must; but what about Adder . . ._

She shook her pelt, now was not the time. Racing to the medicine den she put her front paws on a cleft in the rock and stuck in her muzzle inside and pulled out some herbs. _Raspberry leaves, borage . . . maybe thyme? _Violetpetal grabbed the thyme anyways and sprinted to the nursery.

Bluepelt was lying in her nest, breathing raggedly. "Here, Bluepelt dear, drink something," Falconstar nudged some wet moss towards his mate's mouth.

Bluepelt looked up weakly and ran her tongue over the moss a few times. "Sorrelfeather please help me," she whispered.

Violetpetal weakly took a few steps towards Sorrelfeather. This was her first kitting, when Bluepelt had her first litter, Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw, Violetpetal was only a kit then.

"Place a paw on her stomach so you now when the kits are coming," Sorrelfeather instructed. Violetpetal obeyed. "Do you feel the spasms yet?" Sorrelfeather asked a few moments later.

Violetpetal nodded. "When I give you a kit, nip open the kitting sack and lick its fur backwards to warm it up, then when you're done and its breathing place it by Bluepelt's belly," Sorrelfeather told her.

Sorrelfeather took over watching for spasms. "Here comes one!" she announced. A brown and white kit slide out and onto the moss. Sorrelfeather set the kit at Violetpetal's paws.

Immediately Violetpetal nipped open the kitting sack and started washing the kit's fur vigorously. "One more!" Sorrelfeather announced. Violetpetal set the brown and white tom by Bluepelt's belly.

Sorrelfeather nipped open the kitting sack and a gray kit fell to the ground. "Oh! Oh my!" Sorrelfeather exclaimed in surprise.

Bluepelt strained to sit up so she could see. "What is it? What's wrong with my kit?" she wailed.

Violetpetal and Sorrelfeather slide in front of the gray kit so that Falconstar and Bluepelt could not see the body. It was too late though, Falconstar had seen it all.

"One of our kits is dead . . ." he whispered in disbelief. Bluepelt broke out in sobs.

Falconstar struggled to recover quickly, "It's okay. We still have the other kit, and it's perfectly fine. Calm down. Let's name the kit. Eat your herbs before we name the kit," he soothed.

Bluepelt lapped up the raspberry leaves and borage obediently. Violetpetal hovered uncertainly beside Bluepelt in case she broke out in tears again. "It's alright, I'm okay now," Bluepelt murmured tiredly.

Sorrelfeather picked up the remaining herbs and headed for the medicine den. "Keep an eye on Bluepelt for a bit; in case she gets upset again, the kitting took a lot out of her, not to mention the loss of a son," she whispered. Violetpetal nodded.

_So the gray kit was a tom, _Violetpetal thought. She sat outside the nursery and listened to Bluepelt and Falconstar ponder over names of their kit.

"What's a good name for him?" Bluepelt wondered. _Both kits were toms then, _Violetpetal thought, nodding to herself.

Falconstar was silent before he spoke up again, "How about Wingkit?"

Bluepelt purred, "Perfect. I can't wait until Lunarpaw and Acaciapaw get home! Wait until they see their little brother!" she exclaimed.

An uneasy silence swept over both cats as they remembered SkyClan's fate if Acaciapaw and Lunarpaw didn't get help in time.

Violetpetal glanced up when Fuzzyfur gave her a questioning look to see her sitting outside the nursery. Violetpetal sheepishly padded into the nursery to avoid Fuzzyfur's gaze. When she padded in she scooped up the body of the gray tom. She heard Bluepelt let out a choking noise when she left the den.

_So much pain for an innocent cat. I deserve all this pain, not my Clanmates, just me, _Violetpetal wailed mentally.

She set down the body of the gray tom next to Ravenpaw's. Gently, Violetpetal stroked Ravenpaw's flank. The rest of the Clan had made their way to their dens, the freezing leaf-bare night was just too hard to endure; even for a vigil.

Violetpetal glanced behind her when she heard the sound of tiny pawsteps. Wingkit stood there, shivering badly from the cold. "Who are you?" he asked. Violetpetal remembered that he hadn't opened his eyes yet, so he was still blind to the world.

Violetpetal set her tail-tip on his shoulder. How badly she wished she could answer. Wingkit's expression changed to puzzlement, "Can you speak? Bluepelt told me there was a mute medicine cat in our Clan is that you?" he asked.

Wingkit was awarded with silence. "I guess it's you then," he whispered. "It's so cold out here, and there's something on the ground. I heard my brother was out here, I listened to mother and father talk. May I stay out here with you?" he asked.

Then remembering he was talking to a mute cat he accepted the silence, "I guess that's a yes. Will you place me next to my brother?" he asked.

Violetpetal nudged him next to the body of the gray tom-kit until Wingkit could feel his brother's fur. Wingkit curled up next to his dead littermate and laid there in silence, but shivering constantly.

Violetpetal curled up next to Ravenpaw and pressed against him, her mind sending thousands of different apologies to him. She used her tail and drew Wingkit and his littermate towards her warm body. Wingkit shivered but not as hard or as frequently.

_I am so sorry, Ravenpaw. I never meant it to go this far. _

**Celandinepaw's POV**

"What's the Labyrinth?" the white she-cat asked.

Celandinepaw looked around uneasily. "Here is not a safe place. The others come and patrol this entrance daily for any strangers who fall down. I can explain everything, I promise, but you have to follow me."

The two strangers exchanged a nervous glance. The black and white tom spoke up, "But what if you're lying? What if it's a trap?" he asked.

Celandinepaw closed her eyes, "Please, I have been trapped here for countless seasons. I know about the battle with the Dark Forest, about the Great Journey, and about the Battle of BloodClan. I'm from ShadowClan!" she whispered.

The tom and she-cat exchanged another glance. When the tom opened his mouth to reply voices echoed down the stone tunnels.

Celandinepaw's eyes widened, "You have to trust me; I can get you out of here! I'll explain everything but we have to get out of this tunnel first! Do you trust me?"

The she-cat spoke, "No, I don't trust you. But I do want to get out of here alive. Show us."

Celandinepaw flicked her tail, "This way." She led the cats down the tunnel, taking sharp turns, thousands of rights, hundreds of lefts, and tons of narrowing tunnels.

"How can we still see down here?" the she-cat's timid voice asked.

Celandinepaw didn't stop, "There are four entrances/exits here. The light flows in from them and bounces off of all the bright stones down here, lighting up the whole Labyrinth."

"Here's a safe spot. Please make yourselves at home while I make sure we weren't followed," Celandinepaw offered.

Slipping down the tunnels she tasted the air and covered their paw prints.

**Lightningpaw's POV**

Lightningpaw turned to Acaciapaw. "Whatever you do, don't trust anyone for a moment," he whispered.


	17. Celandinepaw's Story

**I know I forgot to put up the Allegiances so . . . !THE ALLEGIANCES WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Also for Celandinepaw's past, I used real warrior characters from "The Last Hope". I don't know if some of the cats were really betrayed ShadowClan besides Redwillow so I made it up myself. Celandinepaw is a fictional character though; she was never born to Ivytail actually. I did forget if Brokenstar died though, I was too lazy to look it up. Hope you enjoy ****my**** idea of what happens to the Dark Forest. **

***MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR "THE LAST HOPE"* **

**Celandinepaw's POV**

Celandinepaw returned to the two cats that reeked of the moor. "As I promised I will explain everything to you. But . . . what are you names first?"

The she-cat spoke up, "I'm Acaciapaw of SkyClan"

The tom spoke next, "And I'm Lightningpaw of WindClan."

Celandinepaw nodded, "As I said, I'm Celandinepaw of ShadowClan," she repeated. "And I know you're wondering so I'll explain. It started seasons ago, when Firestar, Mistystar, Onestar, and Blackstar were alive . . ."

_Celandinepaw dodged the claws of her mentor, Olivenose. "I can't believe you would betray your Clan like this!" Olivenose shrieked. _

"_I'm not trying–" Celandinepaw began but she was cut off by a battle cry from Applefur. Olivenose gasped as her throat was sliced into by Applefur's claws. _

_Olivenose collapsed on the ground and writhed in pain as she slowly bled to death. "StarClan curse you traitors!" she screamed. Then she went limp as Applefur leaped onto her throat, crushing her windpipes. _

_Applefur glanced at Celandinepaw, "No worries, I got your back! Breezepelt sent word; he said Thistleclaw, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and maybe Brokenstar were all dead. Permanently. Sparrowfeather has ordered us into retreat! Let's go!" _

_Celandinepaw closed her eyes. She never wanted this, the whole time she had been trying to fight the Dark Forest cats but they just would wheel around and kill one of her Clanmates. Now all of ShadowClan thought she was a filthy, treacherous rat. _

_Applefur raised her voice, "Dark Forest cats retreat! Return to WindClan territory to gather our forces! Sparrowfeather leads us!" she shouted. _

_Dark Forest cats poured out of ShadowClan's camp. Celandinepaw tried to get to her Clanmates but the crowd of Dark Forest cats forced her to turn around and run along with them. She glanced behind her to see home for one last time. _

_What she saw killed her on the inside. Her mother, Ivytail, was staring at her sadly from the entrance of the camp. Ivytail's new litter of kits, Leafkit, Moonkit, Stonekit, and Rainkit tumbled around her paws. Ivytail had tears pouring down her face. Her mouth opened to form two words; _**Come back.**

_Celandinepaw opened her mouth to wail for her mother but she choked up in sobs. Applefur placed a tail on Celandinepaw's shoulders reassuringly, "Don't worry; the Dark Forest didn't lose too many cats."_

_Celandinepaw wished she could yell at Applefur but she kept her mouth shut. This was her only hope now, ShadowClan would never trust her. _

_The Dark Forest warriors poured into WindClan territory. They stayed by the lake so they could avoid being attacked by WindClan warriors who were probably starting to repair camp or something. _

"_By the cliffs!" Sparrowfeather ordered. She merged her group of cats into Celandinepaw's group. There were many of them left, but not enough to invade the Clans. "We will regroup and heal!" Sparrowfeather shouted. _

_Celandinepaw became flanked by Breezepelt and Antpelt. "Where are we going?" she panted. _

_The two WindClan warriors exchanged a glance. Antpelt answered, "Sparrowfeather is taking us to the cliffs. She wants to stay up there and make camp until we are all healed."_

_A short time later Sparrowfeather stopped them, "Wait!" she shouted. The Dark Forest warriors came to a halt. _

_Sparrowfeather nodded to a small hole in the cliff side. "In there, now. We will gather into the caves so we can watch the Clans."_

_The brown she-cat turned and crawled through the hole with ease. She was small but wiry. Many underestimated her strength. _Like Scourge, _Celandinepaw thought. _

_When it was Celandinepaw's turn to go in she hesitated and turned towards the lake. "Hurry up!" Breezepelt snapped and shoved her in. _

_She fell down a long shaft. "Aaaaaah!" she screamed. She hit the bottom hard. The breath was knocked out of her and she struggled to get to her paws. Celandinepaw scrambled out of the way just in time as Breezepelt slammed into the ground. _

_Antpelt landed neatly on his paws seconds after Breezepelt. "Weaklings," he sneered, looking at Breezepelt and Celandinepaw. _

_Breezepelt snarled, "Your dead, it _can't _hurt you! At least Celandinepaw and I managed to stay alive!" _

_Antpelt bristled but wisely kept his mouth shut. Soon all the Dark Forest was down under the ground. _

_Sparrowfeather's voice was raised above the rest of her follower's, "Silence! Scouts, go explore the caves, report back to me when you're done," she ordered. Immediately several cats dispatched themselves from the group and took off into the tunnels. _

**A while later . . .**

_Two of the seven scouts that were sent out returned. Sparrowfeather saw them immediately, "Report!" she ordered._

_The taller of the two scouts spoke, "It seems to go on forever, Sparrowfeather. It's a labyrinth! The tunnels twist and turn. We didn't find a way out, and since we fell down here, there might not be a way out."_

_Now the smaller scout, a tiny she-cat named Blackberry spoke, "There's no food either, not even a whiff of prey or an echo of paws. We think the others were lost in the maze; if they were they were all still alive, that means they'll starve within days."_

_Sparrowfeather nodded at this information. _

"_Listen up!" she raised her voice again, "All of you who are still living; there is hardly any food down here, you will probably all starve in about a couple of days to a quarter moon. When you die you will just wake up here with the rest of us. Do not expect help from us already dead, you will just suffer the same pain we did. After you die your body will be here, only to rot. No fighting or you will answer to me. We will patrol these tunnels and make this place our home. You all will learn to navigate this place like the back of your paw. All of you that are dead come with me, the rest of you may stay here until you die, I will send a cat here regularly to take all of those of you who have just died to the rest of us. From what Blackberry tells me, there are some tiny brooks to drink out of. Good luck, may you die fast."_

_Celandinepaw felt dread fill her belly. She looked at Applefur and Breezepelt with worry. Breezepelt pressed against her, trying to comfort her in any way he could. But Applefur just turned away and watched Antpelt leave. _

**Two quarter moons later . . .**

_Celandinepaw lay on the ground, writhing in extreme pain. She had not eaten for two quarter moons and the pain she had in her belly was unimaginable. She was one of the last ones to die. Applefur had passed on just the day before and Breezepelt had been one of the first to die. _

_Celandinepaw opened her mouth and let out a horrible noise that was somewhere between a scream and a choking noise. _

_Breezepelt emerged from the shadows. His dead ghost-like figure seemed to glow in the dull light. He stroked his tail along her flank, "I can make all the pain go away. If you just let me, I can end your suffering right now," he whispered. _

_Celandinepaw opened her mouth to tell him to go choke on his own pride but when she tried to talk a raspy squeak came out. She hadn't had water in two days, it was too painful to walk or even stand so she could get a drink from the nearest brook. _

_Breezepelt's tail brushed over her throat. "I will be quick; your suffering will end fast."_

_Celandinepaw choked out, "Go . . . away!" _

_Breezepelt placed a paw on her throat. Celandinepaw lashed out her back paws and kicked Breezepelt in the muzzle. "I am not the enemy, Celandinepaw," he whispered, wincing at the pain from his jaw. _

**(While Celandinepaw is choking it may be a little disturbing to some)**

_Breezepelt's claws moved like lightning and he raked them over Celandinepaw's throat. Blood poured onto the ground by Breezepelt's paws and his amber eyes stared at it. _

_Celandinepaw jerked around and made loud wheezing noises. She started to cough and blood fell out of the corner of her mouth into a thin stream on the ground. _

_She looked up and saw Breezepelt standing over a frail black she-cat. The she-cat stared at Breezepelt and a sneer lit her face. The black she-cat fought to get to her paws. _

_Breezepelt smiled, "Nice to see you too. Don't worry your death will be quick; like Celandinepaw's," he assured. _

_The she-cat managed to speak, "Look at that cat," she flicked her tail at Celandinepaw, "she is choking to death on her own blood, not even mentioning her hunger or thirst pains!" _

_Breezepelt growled and sunk his teeth into the she-cat's throat. He shook her body. Celandinepaw watched in horror, her breath slowing. _

_Breezepelt dropped the she-cat's body, his muzzle now covered in blood to match his paws. Celandinepaw managed to get to her paws, just barely. She watched Breezepelt go over to a white tom. The last cat he would have to kill before the whole Dark Forest was just dead cats. _

_Celandinepaw gaged but fought to stay alive to see what would happen. Already the black she-cat was lying dead. Her spirit seemed to climb out of the body. She glanced around and then pounded down the tunnels, seeming to forget her anger with Breezepelt. _

_Celandinepaw choked harder as she watched Breezepelt stand over the white tom. _

_She wanted so badly to fight him, but her time was about to end. _

"_Breezepelt!" a voice called from the tunnels. Sparrowfeather emerged and made her way over to Breezepelt, not even glancing at the black she-cat's body. _

"_I will kill this last cat. What about that she-cat over there?" Sparrowfeather asked, flicking her tail in Celandinepaw's direction. _

_Breezepelt shrugged, "She dying slow because I didn't kill her completely. She currently choking on her blood as it clots up in her throat."_

_Sparrowfeather nodded, "Well done. Now go back into the maze and patrol the Thunder Exit," she ordered. Breezepelt nodded and raced off into the maze. _

_Celandinepaw shook her head weakly and blood poured out in a steady flow. _

_Sparrowfeather bent down and sunk her claws into the white tom's belly. Then she raked them along, repeatedly. The white tom let out a loud scream. Sparrowfeather sunk her teeth into his throat and tore the bloody fur. _

_Celandinepaw trembled. _

_Sparrowfeather sliced her claws along the tom's back ripping it open. She lowered her muzzle to his ear, "You will follow me. I am greater than you, without me you are nothing," she whispered. The white tom was already dead and Celandinepaw saw his spine sticking out of his back. _

_The white tom's spirit rose out of his body and raced to the maze and walked in. _

_Celandinepaw choked and couldn't breathe. She fell down closed her eyes. Blood poured out of her throat and she felt claws dig into her throat more as if to kill her faster. _

_She let out a strangled gasp and closed her eyes. _

_Celandinepaw was the last one to die. _

**(Okay not more optionally being disturbed parts now)**

_Celandinepaw woke up. She glanced down at her paws and saw them . . . right next to her body. Letting out a strangled cry she stared her body in horror; her pale ginger and white fur was ripped up and bloody, her throat was torn to pieces, and her belly was torn as well. _

_Celandinepaw could see her rips through her pelt too. _

"_Celandinepaw, come with me. I'll show you around," Breezepelt called from the entrance to the maze. Hesitantly Celandinepaw followed. _

**Seasons Later . . .**

_Celandinepaw raced down the tunnels with her patrol. Blackberry, Antpelt, and Silentsong had been ordered to find out what infiltrated the Labyrinth. _

_Celandinepaw glanced back at Silentsong. The white tom showed no signs of anger or resentment when Sparrowfeather had told him to join the patrol, even though she had killed him. Celandinepaw remembered watching him get his throat ripped out. _

_Turning the corner, the patrol crouched down and stared at the entrance. Movement caught Celandinepaw's eyes. A black tom slithered out of the shadows. "Who's there? Are you the cats I see in my dreams?" he called out._

_Silentsong nodded, confirming that this cat was sent here directly by Sparrowfeather herself. "Who sent you?" Silentsong called. _

_The black tom looked sharply in our direction, "The cat who is the strongest."_

_Silentsong padded out into the open where the black tom could see him. "Welcome, Sparrowfeather awaits your arrival. What is your name?" _

"_Darkpaw of WindClan," the black paw answered. _

_Celandinepaw couldn't help but blurt out, "You're from the Clans?"_

_Darkpaw narrowed his eyes and his gaze softened when he saw Celandinepaw, "I am. Which Clan were you from?" he asked. _

_Celandinepaw winced and looked at her paws. Applefur shifted and stared at the ground as well. Silentsong huffed quietly. _

_Darkpaw's eyes widened in confusion, "I didn't mean to–"_

_Applefur lowered her ears and interrupted, "We don't remember."_

_Now it was Darkpaw's time to be embarrassed. Silentsong impatiently flicked his tail, "Darkpaw, did you make sure it looked like you were dead? No cat found your trail?" he asked. _

_Darkpaw sneered uneasily, "They all think I'm buried beneath rocks. They could never dig through to see if the my body is there," he confirmed. _

_Silentsong nodded, "Good. Celandinepaw here can show you around, you will learn the tunnels, you will not step out of line, and you will die of hunger because of the lack of food."_

_Darkpaw looked a little horrified but nodded, "Yes, I understand."_

_Silentsong nodded and disappeared back into the maze and flicked his tail to Applefur, "You can finish kit," he instructed._

_Applefur stepped forward Darkpaw. "Applefur," Celandinepaw murmured with a frown. _

_Applefur didn't hesitate. She leaped forward and grabbed Darkpaw by his throat. She ripped it open swiftly and then sunk her claws into the ground. _

"_No!" Celandinepaw let out a shriek and leaped forward, "Applefur! Stop!" she shouted. Applefur looked up and stepped back. _

"_It's better than suffering," she whispered. Celandinepaw looked away in disgust. _

_Darkpaw's spirit stood before them. Applefur stared at the tom and when she found no hate in his gaze she turned and disappeared into the maze, calling out a cheerful, "Good luck!"_

_Celandinepaw stared at Darkpaw, "You hate her," she whispered. Darkpaw nodded. _

_Celandinepaw turned away, "Come on. I think I have a lot to teach you. And not the ways of Sparrowfeather."_


	18. The Dead Brother is Alive and Allegiance

Falling Wishes: Book On D

**!The chapter is at the end of Allegiances for any who wish to skip the Allegiances!**

**Allegiances:**

**SkyClan:**

_Leader:_ **Falconstar** – big brown tom with white stripes and amber eyes

_Deputy:_ **Fuzzyfur** – pure white tom with green eyes

_Medicine cat: _**Sorrelfeather **– jet black she-cat with blue eyes. _**Apprentice: Violetpetal**_

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Duskcloud** – gray she-cat with white flecks on muzzle from age and green eyes

**Riverstorm** – small wiry brown tom with faded yellow eyes. _**Apprentice: Lunarpaw**_

**Petalrain** – beautiful calico she-cat with white rain-drop-like spots and blue eyes

**Brokentooth** – gray tom with yellow eyes and battle scarred ears and face

**Honeyleaf **– golden she-cat with bright amber eyes

**Brightmask** – ginger she-cat with white rings on tail and white paws and blue eyes._**Apprentice: Acaciapaw**_

**Lightshine** – gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Thornwhisker** – brown tom with green eyes

**Suncloud** – golden tom with green eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Acaciapaw** – white she-cat with one black paw and humble blue eyes

**Lunarpaw** – black she-cat with one white paw and crystal blue eyes

**Violetpetal** – small gray she-cat with green eyes (Born mute)

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Bluepelt **– gray-blue she-cat with green eyes; nursing Falconstar's kit (Kit: **Wingkit** – brown and white tom with amber eyes.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Mintleaf** – gray she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan:**

_Leader:___**Sandstar** – ginger she-cat with blue eyes and battle scarred muzzle

_Deputy: _**Swanwing** – white she-cat with dark amber eyes

_Medicine cat: _**Blackears** – black tom with golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Cloudfur** – pure white tom with cloudy blue, almost gray eyes. _**Apprentice: Emberpaw**_

**Brackenpelt** – sandy colored tom with amber eyes

**Shinefeather** – gorgeous silver she-cat with blue eyes. _**Apprentice: Lightningpaw**_

**Lionclaw** – golden tom with yellow eyes

**Fernleaf** – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

**Cloudshimmer** – dapple she-cat with white eyes

**Eaglewing** – brown tom with white paws and sharp amber eyes

**Sharpthorn** – dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfheart** – dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Emberpaw** – red furred she-cat with soft amber eyes

**Lightningpaw** – black and white tom with amber eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Roseblossom** – ginger she-cat with pretty green eyes; expecting Sharpthorn's kits

**Waterlily** – silver and white she-cat with watery blue eyes; nursing Lionclaw's kits (**Runningkit** – black tom with two white slashes going over left eye forming an _X _over his green eyes_._ **Berrykit** – ginger tom with white flecks and blue eyes)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Drizzletail **– ash gray tom with blue eyes

**RiverClan:**

_Leader: _**Darkstar** – gray she-cat with misty blue eyes

_Deputy: _**Rainfall** – blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Medicine cat: _**Featherwing** – gray and white she-cat with green eyes. _**Apprentice: Rosepaw**_

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Iceclaw** – white tom with faded blue eyes. _**Apprentice: Breezepaw**_

**Tawnystripe** – calico she-cat with blue eyes

**Spottedpelt** – light brown she-cat with amber eyes. _**Apprentice: Mosspaw**_

**Roaringriver** – black tom with yellow eyes. _**Apprentice: Blazepaw**_

**Creamfur **– pale milky brown tom with amber eyes

**Bramblepelt** – brown tom with faded green eyes

**Amberheart** – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Mosspaw** – calico she-cat with green eyes

**Blazepaw **– red tom with amber eyes

**Breezepaw **– gray tom with green eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

Currently there are no queens.

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

**Rabbitleap** – white and gray tom with amber eyes

**Whiskerclaw** – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**ThunderClan:**

_Leader: _**Ivystar** – black she-cat with white patches and green eyes

_Deputy: _**Dustypelt** – brown and gray tom with amber eyes

_Medicine cat: _**Dawntail** – ginger she-cat with dark red tail and golden eyes

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Twistedbramble **– tabby tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

**Frozenpetal** – silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Crowsong** – pure black tom with yellow eyes

**Birdwing** – brown and black tom with pale blue eyes

**Lilyblossom** – gray and white she-cat with green eyes

**Shimmersky** – a glossy silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Wavefeather** – black tom with green eyes

**Skypattern** – calico she-cat with clear amber eyes. _**Apprentice: Snookpaw**_

**Reedsplash** – brown tom with amber eyes

**Fadedlightning** – white tom with faded black stripes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Snookpaw** – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Sweetbreeze** –ginger she-cat with clear dark blue-almost-violet eyes (Expecting Fadedlightning's kits)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired)_

There are currently no elders.

**ShadowClan:**

_Leader: _**Brushstar** – light brown tom with yellow eyes

_Deputy: _**Weedfur **– brown and white she-cat with yellow eyes

_Medicine cat: _**Flamefur** – ginger tom with blue eyes. _**Apprentice: Splashpaw**_

_Warriors: (Toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Frostflower** – white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ebonyfoot** – black and brown she-cat with green eyes

**Spiderpelt** – black tom with blue eyes. _**Apprentice: Rockpaw**_

**Tinywhisker** – ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Quietbreeze** – white she-cat with amber eyes. _**Apprentice: Foxpaw**_

**Firetail** – ginger tom with red tail-tip and blue eyes

**Whiterose** –white she-cat with a black tail-tip and amber eyes

**Goldlight** – golden she-cat with white paws and tail-tip with green eyes

**Pinefang** – brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices: (Warriors in training)_

**Rockpaw** – brown tom with blue eyes

**Foxpaw** – slender orange and white she-cat with green eyes

**Splashpaw** – gray tom with green eyes

_Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Meadowlark** –brown and white she-cat with green eyes; nursing Firetail's kits (**Midnightkit** – black and white she-kit with a silver tail-tip and blue eyes. **Scratchkit** – black tom with amber eyes. **Silverkit** – silver tom with green eyes. **Cloverkit** – brown she-kit with green eyes)

_Elders: (Warriors now retired) _**(Anyone recognize the names from when they were kits)?**

**Stonefoot** – gray tom with amber eyes

**Leafbranch** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Celandinepaw's POV**

Celandinepaw finished her story and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Silence greeted her ears.

"Recently one of our cats, Snowflame, managed to escape from here. From the rumors I heard, he entered a Clan cat's dreams and escaped through there, using that cat's body as a host . . ." Celandinepaw whispered.

Acaciapaw looked a little sick and Lightningpaw turned his head away from Celandinepaw.

Celandinepaw stared at the ground.

Lightningpaw's eyes widened suddenly and he looked at Celandinepaw sharply, "Did you say _Darkpaw _was the cat Sparrowfeather sent to the Labyrinth?"

Celandinepaw nodded confused, "Yes, why? He just said his Clan thought he was buried under some rocks, what's the big deal?"

Acaciapaw's eyes widened as she realized what Lightningpaw was implying, her voice was very hoarse, "Darkpaw is his brother."

_To be continued . . . in Book Two: H_

**Yayz! Only a chappie or two left! **

**StarClan light your path . . .**

**~Stormfeather**


	19. To My Last Breath

**Leopardheart99: ****Thanks, if I need help you'll be the first I ask!**

**Jaymoon: ****Okay. Can I start you out as Jaykit? **

**Violetpetal's POV**

Violetpetal sat inside the medicine den cave and watched the snow fall onto the ground outside. Little Wingkit chased every snowflake that came in sight and just barely managed to get a hold of one.

"Violetpetal are you listening?" Sorrelfeather asked, looking at her apprentice with worry.

Violetpetal's head snapped back to her mentor and shot her a bewildered glance.

Sorrelfeather sighed, "Never mind I'll do it," she meowed as she grabbed a mouthful of tansy and disappeared outside the cave.

Violetpetal creeped out of the den and slowly made her way across the clearing, her gray pelt turning silver in the dim light of dusk.

"Wingkit, time to come inside for the night, you can play tomorrow!" Bluepelt called from the entrance of the nursery.

Violetpetal froze in place and stood very still. Wingkit scampered over from the Rockpile. He stopped and scented the air. "Violetpetal?" Wingkit called into the shadows.

Wingkit creeped over to the she-cat and pressed against her side, "What are you doing out here? It's freezing!"

Violetpetal stared down at her only friend and cocked her head at him. They had their own way of communicating.

Wingkit might or might not have understood, but either way he answered, "Why do I ask? Because, as you know, we're best friends! And . . . when I sat vigil for my brother, you kept me warm from the snow. You kept me alive."

Violetpetal shot him a grateful glance and pushed her nose into the top of his fluffy head, making Wingkit purr.

"Wingkit where are you? I'm not kidding; it's time for you to come in for the night!" Bluepelt called from the nursery again.

"Gotta go!" Wingkit squeaked then raced up the small path in the cliff side until he reached the nursery. He leaped into the nursery, a worthy SkyClan jump.

_Pure SkyClan blood, _Violetpetal thought.

She tore up the gorge and into the woods above. Violetpetal starting racing east as fast as she could. Following her familiar path she slowed a bit when she entered rogue territory and scrambled down the gorge.

As she approached a log she tried to leap gracefully over it, but instead slammed into it halfway and had to scramble the rest of the way over.

Nostrils flaring Violetpetal urged her paws to go faster and she raced along the river that was at the bottom of the gorge. _Don't slip! Don't slip! _She repeated mentally.

Slowing to a halt Violetpetal leaped up and grasped the fence of a Twoleg nest with her claws. Crawling over she dropped into an old garden. Sitting down she started washing her paws nervously.

"You're late," Adder said, emerging from behind the shed in corner of the garden, followed by his close almost-deputy-like friend, Shade.

Violetpetal jumped, spooked. Adder slinked closer until he was a tail-length away. Violetpetal's flanks heaved and Adder noted her exhaustion.

Shade stared at Violetpetal with sympathy lingering in his gaze. Violetpetal stared back at the muscular black tom with longing in her gaze. "You're tired," Shade muttered and dropped his gaze to his paws.

Adder smirked and turned to Shade, "What do you care? Do you actually care about her?" he asked.

Violetpetal looked up at Adder and Shade with hope in her gaze. Could someone really see past her muteness?

Shade shuffled his paws embarrassed, "It's important she's healthy," he mumbled.

Adder showed his teeth, "Then go get her some food if you care so bad!" and to his surprise Shade nodded in agreement and raced out of the garden.

Violetpetal felt her fur grow hot. _You're a medicine cat! _She reminded herself. _What does it matter though? No one will trust me after this leaf-bare. _

Adder lashed out at Violetpetal and caught her cheek, ripping it and making blood spill onto the ground. "Focus!" he hissed. "I have two more warnings to deliver to SkyClan. You will deliver one of them soon. Understood?" he asked.

Violetpetal cowered down in fear and nodded. Adder smiled, pleased with himself. "Here's what you will do. You know that golden she-cat in SkyClan, Honeyleaf? In a few days I need you to push her off the edge of the cliff. Just do it when she's hunting, that way everyone will think she fell."

Violetpetal filled with dread and trembled, she shook her head _no. _

Adder's gaze turned into fire, "You _will _do it! It's not like you care about SkyClan, right? You're my daughter, you were just sent in to spy when you were younger, remember where you came from," he whispered.

Violetpetal closed her eyes. "I know you can't remember but your mother and I had to let the Clan find you when you were just a little kit. It was for the best," Adder spoke softly.

Shade returned that moment and leaped over the fence into the garden. He dropped a sparrow at Violetpetal's paws and stepped back to Adder's side.

Violetpetal stared hungrily at the sparrow and didn't hesitate to start eating immediately. Within seconds she had the piece of prey finished. Her first meal in two days; it had been delicious.

Adder sighed and shook his head, "Is that puny SkyClan giving all the food to queens and elders?"

Violetpetal shot a sharp sideways glance at him as if saying: _what do you know about SkyClan._

Adder smirked, "I read your expressions easily."

Violetpetal took a step back and Adder smiled and growled, "I know about Falconstar's precious Wingkit. I know about his dead littermate. There is nothing that can be hidden from me!" Adder laughed, almost insanely.

Shade shifted uncomfortably and Violetpetal squirmed. "Just kill that Honeyleaf cat as a warning. You know the consequences if you disobey or tell any cat," Adder snarled.

On that note Adder leaped over the fence and disappeared in the rogue's land beyond the gate. Shade stared at Violetpetal, "I'm sorry this happened," he mumbled.

Violetpetal faintly remembered when she was only two moons old playing with Shade when they were kits. She didn't have the fate of innocent cats resting on her shoulders then.

"Don't let yourself starve, stay alive, for our friendship's sake. Please Violet," Shade whispered. He turned and scrambled over the gate after Adder.

Violet stared sadly at her paws, _he still trusts me; after all the damage I've done. He called me Violet, like when we were kits. _

Violetpetal managed a very, very weak smile then leaped over the fence to go back to camp.

_Will I really protect my Clan to my last breath? _Violetpetal wondered, remembering her medicine cat vow.

**Dawntail's POV**

Dawntail coughed hard and set all the herbs she had organized into the air and fluttering all around the den.

Dawntail curled up in nest, exhausted. Just that morning she had helped Sweetbreeze through her kitting. The ThunderClan queen was currently taking care of her little daughter, Jaykit, a little calico with one blue eye and one green eye.

Loud coughing filled the medicine den again as Dawntail had another fit.

"Dawntail come quick! It's Lilyblossom! Something awful has happened to her!" Skypattern gasped, rushing into the den.

Dawntail gathered what was left of her strength and made her way out of the medicine den and following Skypattern to the warrior's den.

Lilyblossom lay in her nest, her eyes wide in agony.

Dawntail bent down next to the suffering she-cat. "What happened?" she asked.

Dawntail examined Lilyblossom and found multiple wounds over her body; some still dripping blood. Lilyblossom's breath came in ragged gasps and chokes as a huge slash on her throat poured blood into her nest.

Skypattern looked baffled, "That's the strange part. No one knows, she just woke up and let out this horrible gurgling noise. When I asked what was wrong I stepped in some of her blood then went to get you."

Dawntail frowned, "She's in the paws of StarClan now. The best thing we can do is try and comfort her on her journey."

Skypattern and Dawntail carried Lilyblossom into the clearing and set her down. By now the rest of the Clan had heard all the commotion and were peering out of their dens.

Twistedbramble crouched down next to his mate, Lilyblossom and tried to comfort her.

"Who did this?" Ivystar called from across the clearing. Rage lit her eyes as she watched her sister slowly bleed to death.

Dawntail tried to answer but broke out into a coughing fit. Ivystar glanced sharply at her but didn't comment.

Suddenly Lilyblossom shot forward and let out a screech, "They're–"

She collapsed onto the ground and writhed in agony, "They're being betrayed!" Lilyblossom exclaimed then closed her eyes and let out a painful shriek.

Dawntail stared in horror.

Twistedbramble bent close to his mate, "Lilyblossom?" he whispered.

Silence.

**Yay! I think there will only be one chapter left, I might write it today or tomorrow, not sure. Anyways . . . sorry I didn't post in like three days! Also, the name for the next book didn't show up on the last chapter for some reason, anyways, it will be on my profile though so if you want to read it, check my profile for it!**

**Excuse for not posting: **

**I just got chickens! They're names are: BrockTree, Mara, Sparrow, Blackberry, Smudgy-Afro (yeah it really is no joke), Rose, Nugget, Hero, Patty (maybe), Knappi (maybe), Butterfingers, and Sunshine!**

**Also next week I am going camping for 5 days with my two best friends! So yeah, you won't get an update for a while. Sorry anyways, StarClan light your path!**

**~Stormfeather**


	20. Trapped

**Leopardheart99: ****Thanks so much! *gives a virtual cookie* **

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Lunarpaw followed Mosspaw cheerfully. The RiverClan apprentice turned out to be very good at tracking. Emberpaw stared at the ground, a little disappointed that if she was going to save a whole Clan, and she had to share the glory with what she called a "fish-breath".

Emberpaw suddenly stopped as if listening to something. Her golden eyes widened and her mouthed move as if she was talking to someone who wasn't there.

**Emberpaw's POV**

_Head closer to the cliffs and when I say, I want you to head in the directions I give you, _Snowflame said.

Emberpaw opened her mouth to answer but remembered she should probably talk through her thoughts since Lunarpaw and Mosspaw were there.

_Yes, Snowflame, _Emberpaw thought.

**Mosspaw's POV**

"Let's go closer to the cliffs, guys," Emberpaw murmured.

Mosspaw frowned, "I know the tracks head towards the cliffs, but I think we should keep going this way."

Lunarpaw broke in, "They're heading to the cliffs? You said they were heading this way through the valley!"

Mosspaw looked guiltily at her paws, "We're going fine the way we are. I figured going by the cliffs would just . . . well we could get hit by a falling rock or something," she muttered lamely.

Emberpaw shot her a murderous glare but Lunarpaw just looked thoughtful. "Let's just go to the cliffs!" Emberpaw hissed.

Mosspaw followed sheepishly, staring at her paws. _StarClan is with you, _the voice of Sagepaw echoed in her head.

**Lunarpaw's POV**

Lunarpaw walked alongside Mosspaw as they followed Emberpaw.

Suddenly Emberpaw veered off and leaped up onto a huge rock pile. _It looks like there was a rock fall. Why does Emberpaw seem so sad about it though? _

"What's wrong Emberpaw?" Lunarpaw asked.

Emberpaw's tail drooped, "Well, you see, Lightningpaw and I had a brother. He died long before you guys came to WindClan. He's name was Darkpaw; we're not sure exactly how he died, but almost all of WindClan believe he was buried here, under these rocks."

Lunarpaw was stunned into silence. Mosspaw looked thoughtful, not surprised or upset just . . . thoughtful.

"Wait! What's that?" Emberpaw asked. She stared at the top of the rock pile where there was a small hole in the cliff side.

Mosspaw and Emberpaw bounded up to it at the same time but Lunarpaw followed more slowly, more cautiously.

"Let's go inside there and explore!" Emberpaw exclaimed, talking a step closer to the opening.

Lunarpaw's new danger sense that Yellowfang had bestowed on her went off like a siren. "Wait . . . maybe we should just go through the valley and around the cliffs like Mosspaw said . . ." Lunarpaw said.

Emberpaw frowned and got a stubborn look on her face, "No, let's go this way."

Emberpaw tried to leap into the opening but when in midair Mosspaw tackled her hard and pinned her against the rocks.

"You don't know what's in or down there!" Mosspaw hissed, "You could get yourself and the rest of us killed! We should just continue along the cliff side."

Emberpaw's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to do and she nodded reluctantly, "Alright. Let me up. But please, can we just walk along the cliff side. I feel a little closer to Darkpaw here."

Mosspaw stepped back and Emberpaw stood up and shook her pelt. Lunarpaw felt a little like the peacemaker and decided to lead the way. The trio padded so close to the cliffs that their pelts brushed against it.

"We better go over our strengths a weaknesses don't you think? That way we can have each other's backs," Lunarpaw suggested.

Emberpaw and Mosspaw both nodded reluctantly. Lunarpaw gulped nervously, "Okay I guess I'll go first. My strength is; I can jump really high, that's a natural SkyClan skill. My weakness is . . ." she paused thoughtfully then admitted, "well I can't run very fast, when I was a kit I broke my leg and had to remain a kit longer than normal, but it healed. It just wasn't the same after that. I can walk and everything but running, I just can't go very fast."

Mosspaw cleared her throat, "My strength is; I have practically born to fight. I know the advantages and disadvantages of battle. And I have a special battle advantage, my secret attack. And my weakness, well, I'm not the best swimmer. In RiverClan there are two groups of cats really: Dry-paws and Wet-paws. Dry-paws are cats who really just don't like the water as well as Wet-paws (who like the water)."

Emberpaw looked surprise but spoke last, "My advantage is battle. I cannot be defeated, or at least haven't yet. My weakness is . . . surprise. I can't hear cats very well when their sneaking up behind me. I don't know why, it just didn't come easily to me and it still doesn't."

Lunarpaw frowned a little at Emberpaw. _She did get beaten! Acaciapaw had her pinned in battle training! _She exclaimed mentally.

_Calm down! Now is not the time to point paws, focus on your goal, _Yellowfang instructed.

Lunarpaw took a deep breath and kept going forward. Slowly and gradually she broke into a job then a full out run until she was streaking along the cliffs with Mosspaw behind her and Emberpaw in front of them both. _Yeah the WindClan is in front when you're running . . . strangeee, _she thought sarcastically.

Suddenly Emberpaw let out a screech of alarm and the ground collapsed under her. She tumbled down the warrior-sized hole. Lunarpaw tried to slow down but she was just going too fast.

Lunarpaw tumbled down into the hole with Mosspaw not far behind. Air buffeted Lunarpaw's fur and she tried to grab the side of the walls to slow herself. Mosspaw tried to do the same but her tender claws scraped harmlessly against the stone and dirt.

The trio landed on their sides hard. Mosspaw seemed the least damaged and looked up to see dirt and stone fall towards them. "Get out of the way! Run!" the calico she-cat shoved her companions out of the way then jumped just in time as the dirt and stone poured down.

Mosspaw and Emberpaw coughed from the dirt but Lunarpaw was clawing against the dirt wall that was packed tightly. "No!"

The three she-cats screamed at the same time as terror took over them, "WE'RE TRAPPED!"

Just then a familiar voice of a tom spoke from the shadows, "Who are you?"

**The end of Book One**

**Keep an eye out for Book Two on my profile; the first chapter should be up maybe today or tomorrow. StarClan light your path!**

**~Stormfeather**


End file.
